I Hate You, I Love You
by PennyLane93
Summary: Quinn is the new team Captain of her high school's basketball team. What happens when former team captain, Santana, tries to be assertive and get her title back. The girls become enimies until something changes.
1. Chapter 1: Team Practice

Chapter 1: Team Practice

Well isn't this a great way to start the first day of being team captain. You see, I just transfered schools because my dad's job made him move. I'm starting my junior year of high school at a new school. Luckily, I made the basketball team right away. At our first practice, the team elected me as the new team captain. My dad was so happy that he volunteered to be the assistant coach. It worked out perfect for him since practices take place after he gets out of work. My mother is so happy that she decided that her independent flower shop will sponsor the team. Sounds great, right? Too bad my team is full of the biggest slackers basketball has ever seen. The school's basketball team has never won anything. Coach Schuester hopes that I can make winners out of the team. He can't be at every practice since he also is in charge of the glee club.

Today is the second day of practice. I take attendence to see who showed up. Everyone is there except a girl named Santana Lopez. She has yet to show up to any practices. Angrilly, I start warmups. The team reluctantly does the stretches I require them to do. I see many of them slouching and slumping in ther stretches. If I tell them to stand up straight and touch their toes, some will be bending their knees while others let their torsos and arms wilt over from their waists and dangle above their knees.

The rest of practice was a chore. Every five minutes, someone wanted a water break. If it wasn't that it was someone asking how much longer we would be practicing or someone wanted to text a friend. I went home exhausted, holding back the urge to slap all of them silly. But I need to suck it up. My father will be at practice tomorrrow. I can't let him down. He has had to deal with stuff at his new office for the first two practices and he expects me to have everything under control.


	2. Chapter 2: Satan Comes Along

Chapter 2: Satan Comes Along

Day three of practice comes along. This time, coach Schuester is in charge of the warmups. After warmups, he leaves me in charge. I instruct the team to split in half for a scrimmage. Not long into the scrimmage I am yelling at some of the players to focus and put in some effort. This one girl was standing on the court texting. In fury, I grab her by her practice jersey and yell at her.

"What on earth are you doing?! Do you understand what a team practice is?!"

She crossed her arms and looked at me. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I'm the team captain."

"What are you talking about?! Coach made me captain."

"Nice try, you liar. I've been captain since freshman year." She pushed me as she said that.

"Don't touch me!" I shoved her back"

"I can do whatever I want." She shoved me again. Soon our pushing and shoving turned into actual fighting. My dad and the coach had to pull us apart.

"Ladies, what is going on here?" Coach asked.

"Coach, this stuck up bitch thinks she's the team captain. I've been captain since freshman year. Tell her I'm right."

"I'm sorry, Santana. Not only have you missed many practices but you failed to do your duties as a captain. I gave Quinn the title because I know she will make this team successful." Then he turned to the rest of the team. "Does everyone understand? Quinn is the captain. From now on, everybody does what she tells you to. Now, because of what has just gone on, I'm ending practice early. Everybody, hit the showers and go home. I expect a cooperative team by tomorrow's practice.

We walked into the locker rooms and cleaned up. After my shower, I began to get dressed. I was only clad in bra and panties when I looked up and saw that Santana chick walking to her locker which was right by mine. I searched through my bag for my change of clothes. But then I noticed something. Santana was checking me out. From the corner of my eye, I saw her studying my figure . I have excellent gaydar and I knew Santana wasn't checking me out like straight girls do. Santana was gay and by the looks of things, she has the hots for the new team captain.

"You like what you see, Santana?" I smirked at her with an eyebrow arched up.

"Eeew. I'm not gay." She snapped.

"I never said you were. You were just checking me out there. It's quite flattering, actually."

"Believe what you want, homo. I was not checking you out and I never would. Now get your ugly ass out my sight." She snapped. She wasn't fooling me. If anyone could tell a homosexual from a heterosexual, it was me. I have known I was gay since elementary school. I have the best gaydar around and Santana is gay whether she knows it or not. And she most definitely has the hots for me. I can use that against her. I went home that night and searched my room for my best sports bra and my shortest and tightest basketball shorts to wear to practice tomorrow. Oh it's on, Santana.


	3. Chapter 3: Quinn's Victory

AN: For any of you who read the first two chapters before I posted this one and noticed a bunch of typos, I am so sorry. I was stuck all day registering to take some classes at my community college. For those of you who have yet to graduate high school and are planning to attend college, please take my advice and apply for a legit university or a state school. Trying to apply at a community college is a nightmare. I am only doing this because I messed up at the university so I have to take a semester at home before I can go back to the University. I was at the school from 10 am till 7 pm. During that time, I was stuck in an hour and a half wait so I could register for my classes. So I pulled out my iphone and started this story and completed the first two chapters. However, autocorrect decided to be a troll and change the words I spelled correctly to the craziest things it could come up with. I fixed as many mistakes as I could catch on that tiny screen but I didn't catch them all until after I uploaded the story. But I went back and fixed all the mistakes so now the first two chapters make more sense. Enjoy!

And in reply to my reviewers

Guest: Thank you. I really want this story to be better than my last one. Keep reading!

Chapter 3: Quinn's Victory.

It's a good thing Santana showed up for practice today. Since I was team captain, no one questioned my attire. My basketball shorts stopped right below my butt and were skin tight. My sports bra supported my boobs perfectly and showed them off just like I wanted them to. Everyone else was in their practice jerseys so I am sure I stood out to Santana just like I wanted to. I had the team running layups after their warmups. Santana couldn't stop staring at me. When it was her turn to shoot a layup, a fellow team member passed her the ball but she was too distracted by me that the ball hit her on the side of her head. She wasn't hurt too bad. She was able to stand up and walk it off.

Then I made the team do another scrimmage. Since Coach Schuester was busy with the glee club today and my Dad had a meeting, I had to referee the scrimmage. If these girls didn't have a ref for even a team scrimmage, they would destroy themselves out there. One of the girls, Britanny, passed the ball to Santana, who was open but her attention was directed at me. The ball hit her in the stomach. The girls laughed and Santana shook it off. Another time, this girl, Sugar, stole the ball and went to pass it to Santana. She was still distracted to me and the ball flew right past her.

"Okay everyone. Let's take a water break." I told the girls. "Lopez! Come here!"

She jogged over to me. "Whaddy want _Captain_?" She said, putting much emphasis on the 'captain' part, almost as if she was trying to mock me.

"Well for one, thank you for leaving your cell phone off the courts this time. But I was wondering if everything is okay with you today. You seem very… distracted today. I mean, you have been hit by the ball in the head and stomach and you just missed a pass and you didn't seem to notice."

She didn't respond right away. By the looks of it, her eyes were directed at my abs and she wasn't hearing a word I said. Then she realized I had been talking to her. "Huh?" she questioned.

"See? You weren't even listening to me. I just asked why you seemed so distracted today."

"Oh yeah. I have ADD and I didn't take my pill today. Bye." She walked away and got some water. I knew she was just using that as a cover so I went to talk to one of her friends.

"Hey Pierce."

"Oh, hi Qounn." Brittany said ever so happily. "Whats up?"

"You're friends with Santana, right?"

"Yeah. Best friends since 2nd grade."

"What do you know about her?"

"Well she seems really mean but deep down, she's a total sweetheart. She cries when we watch finding nemo yet she always wants to watch Disney movies. I like the classic horror movies but she gets scared of those. Theres a rumor that she got a boob job but I can tell you it's not true. Santana only lets the rumor live for attention. She actually got kicked off the cheerios because Coach Sylvester believed the rumor. What else? Oh yeah. She's like a dolphin.

"A dolphin?" I question.

"Yeah. Coz you know, dolphins are gay sharks. She's like a dolphin."

"So you are saying she's gay?"

"Yeah. She's a Lebanese."

"You mean lesbian?"

"Isn't that what I said?" She paused to think for a moment. "Oh wait. Don't tell her that I told you. She doesn't tell many people. She might get mad at me if she finds out that I told you."

"You're secret's safe with me. Now what do you know about her having ADD?"

"Who told you that?"

"She did. I was asking her why she was so distracted today and she said she has ADD and she didn't take her pill today."

"Maybe Santana is just having a confusing day. I have ADD. She doesn't. I would know. I have to take my Adderall every day. She used to have to remind me each morning. But Santana's ADD free. Silly San."

"Thanks for clearing that up Brittany. You may go back with the rest of the team." The rest of practice went by well. My dad and Coach Schue showed up later and took over. Meanwhile I couldn't be happier. I just dug up so much dirt on Santana without even trying. I just wanted to know if what she told me was true but Brittany spilled so much more to me. My gaydar has never been wrong. If I keep talking to Brittany who knows what else I will find out about Santana? That ought to show Miss Lopez why you should never mess with Quinn Fabray.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of Quinntana

Quintana 21: Thanks. And to think that the idea came from a dream I had (In my stories, Quinn always takes my place)

Boringsiot: Haha I'm not even sure what Quinn's going to do with all the dirt. I guess we will both have to see what happens.

Brittana2: I'm glad you think that. I might just change the 2nd genre to humor. It was originally drama but because of your review, I think humor fits better.

KM: Thank you. Keep in mind Santana will fire back. These two just love fighting fire with fire. And I think the only characters that will be somewhat out of character are Quinn's parent's. So far, her parents will not be as conservative as they are in the show.

Thank you all for your reviews. My last story didn't get as many reviews so it feels great to be getting all your reviews. They are like virtual hugs, high fives, fist pounds and applauses. Keep it up because there are plenty more chapters to come. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I was moving out of my dorm so I was out of town for a couple days and I wasn't about to try writing another chapter from my phone. Autocorrect hasn't been on my side lately.

-Penny

Chapter 4: The Start of the Battle of Quinntana

Practice ended and I made sure that Santana saw me changing after she finished her shower. I watched her struggle with her locker and fail to open it quite a few times. I sat there wrapped in a towel pretending to be texting. She was clearly distracted and I was pretty sure I knew what was distracting her. "Having trouble, Lopez?"

"Mind your own business, _Fabray_" She said, putting emphasis on my last name.

"Im just saying, you seem really distracted. Clearly, something's on your mind since you can't manage to open your locker."

"I suck at opening lockers. Piss off!"

I stripped my towel off and began to slowly get dressed with my back facing her. Looking in the mirror hung up on my locker door, I saw a reflection of Santana checking out my backside. I used this to my advantage. While still getting dressed, I threw a random question her way.

"So Lopez, do you think you could come early to next practice. I could use some help opening the boxes with the new team uniforms. I need someone to sort which uniforms go to who." I didn't get a response. I turned around only wearing my underwear, jeans and a black and navy blue leopard print push up bra. Santana was in a gaze, mouth slightly open and all. She even had a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"S-sorry. Did uhh you like say something? I uh I was busy trying to open my damn locker."

"I just asked you if you can come early to the next practice. I nee…" I started to repeat myself but then She interrupted me.

"Nope. I have something to do with the Cheerios."

"You are a Cheerio?"

"Again, Mind your own business."

"Well sor_ryyyyyy_."

"I used to be on the cheerios before I made the basketball team. Coach Sue had me try out the summer before my freshman year. Then I made the basketball team a few months after the school year started and I tried to quit the cheerios but Coach sue liked me too much so she agreed to let me be a part-time cheerio. I only have to follow the cheerio dress code when it isn't basketball season and I only compete and practice after basketball season. Happy?" She said sharply.

"But wait. If you are only a cheerio when basketball season is over then how come..."

"Seriously, Fabray? I don't have all day to chit chat with you and even if I did have the time, I wouldn't be wasting it talking to you."

"Would you pipe the fuck down?! Didn't mommy and daddy teach you that it's rude to interrupt!?" I fired back.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that its rude to steal someone's title as team captain? Didn't they teach you to mind your own fucking business?"

"Didn't your parents teach you not to lie? A little birdie told me that you don't even have ADD. Oh perhaps coach GAVE me the team captain title because I deserved it."

"You better watch your back, princess. They don't call me satan for nothing."

The next day I walked into school when I saw Brittany. She noticed me and scurried over to me. "Omygosh Quinn! Have you seen Santana?"

"No, Why?"

"Last night, I accidently turned off my cell phone and now I can't figure out how to turn it off. I need Santana to help me turn it on."

"If you want, I could try to help you turn it on."

"Really?"

"Of course. Let me see your phone." She handed me her phone and I held the power button down for a few seconds and her phone lit up.

"Ohmygosh! You did it! Thank you so much!" She started to walk away but then turned back around. "Oh wait, I almost forgot! I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me this Friday. I was supposed to go shopping with Santana but she had to cancel because her grandma is coming to town. I really wanna go shopping and you seem really nice and I wanna be friends with you."

"Sounds like fun. I'd love to go shopping." We exchanged numbers and she left to go find Santana. I turned to put some books in my locker when I felt this Ice cold liquid hit my face. Purple liquid covered my face and hair while staining my clothing. I look around to see Santana laughing at me with an empty slushee cup in her hand.

"You think you are so above everyone just because you took my spot as team captian? You just the new kid here. This is my school. The Cheerios are the queen bees of the school and the Football and Hockey jocks are second in command. You piss me off and I make your life a living hell, understand?" She sneered at me. She spun on her heels to turn around, whipping her hair in my face and walked away dropping the empty cup by my feet. What Santana doesn't know is that I don't get mad. I get even..

Out of nowhere I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a short brunette girl about my age. "I'm so sorry you had to endure a slushee. Usually only the loosers get slushee facials. From what I've heard, you are the new girls basketball team captain so there shouldn't be any reason you should be getting a slushee facial. I'm Rachel Berry, by the way. Captain of the Glee club and receiver of the most slushee facials. I have heard a lot about you. First and foremost, I want to congratulate you on earning the basketball team captain position and I wish you good luck with bringing the team to victory."

"Thank you. And believe me, the team needs a lot of work."

"Well as much as I would like to poke fun at McCinley's sham of a girls' basketball team, I highly advise that you clean the slushee off before it dries. As a frequent slushee facial receiver, I would be glad to assist you. I even have a change of clothes if you would like to borrow it." She lead me to the nearest bathroom and helped me clean the purple syrup off.

"So is there any reason Santana slusheed you?"

"Santana and I don't get along. I took her spot as team captain and we have been at each other's necks ever since."

"I see. Santana isn't too fond of the Glee club so I get a fair share of her wrath as well."

"She's quite good at holding grudges I see."

"Indeed." Rachel handed me a plain t-shirt. Luckily, my jeans were still clean since I doubt Rachel and I wear the same size in pants. I thanked her for the help and then we parted ways while I thought of ways to get back at Santana.

Friday came before I knew it and soon, I was driving Brittany to the mall. She could barely sit still in the passenger seat. "So Britt, tell me about Santana. I have yet to see the nice side of her because she keeps shutting me out."

"Yeah. Santana tends to do that when she meets new people. She puts on this tough face but like I said, she's a total softie behind it all. Kinda like Shrek. Except Shrek likes a lot of gross things and Santana is a total girl when it comes to bugs and gross stuff like that. One time, I caught a grasshopper with my bare hands in my backyard back in middle school. When I showed San my new friend, she screamed and started crying until I let the grasshopper go. I miss him. Ohmygod there was one time that she came over and my mom made us cookies. It turns out Santana was allergic to cinnamon and my mom used cinnamon in the cookies. I think that was the same day that I caught Mr. Jumps-a-lot, the grasshopper."

Bingo. I knew if I let Brittany ramble on, I would get just the information I needed. It's on, Santana. Let the games begin.

AN: If you could figure out my Jenna Marbles quote, you get a shout out in the next next time, Stay golden, my trusty readers.


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting Fire With Fire

Guest: I love Jenna too. I wish I could marry that woman. Just kidding…well maybe not. But she brightens up my week each Wednesday.

Guest II: Thank you. I have a lot of greatness planned for this story.

Wd17190: Your idea is very close to what I have planned. Alas, the quinntana war needs to go on a little longer before they begin bonding.

Brittana2: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

A special shout out to Boringsiot for finding the Jenna Marbles Quote. For those of you who don't know, its "Pipe the fuck down." I took my first class at the community college in my hometown. Uugh I can't stand it there. I can't wait to go back to my university. There was a guy sitting behind me with his phone on the desk. Every time someone texted him his phone would make a loud buzzing sound because it was sitting on the desk instead of in his pocket. His phone kept going off. I had to control myself from turning around and shouting, "PIPE THE FUCK DOWN!" Cheers to Jenna Marbles. If you haven't heard of her, I hightly advise that you go on to youtube and look her up/

Chapter 5: Fighting Fire With Fire

The weekend passed by quickly and soon it was Monday. I came to school with a tiny bottle of cinnamon in my bag. I just couldn't wait for lunch. It may be harsh slipping some cinnamon in Santana's food but she stained one of my nice shirts with that slushee. I had to take my shirt to the cleaners and pay for them to get the stain out. No one puts me through something like that and gets away with it. However, I really do feel bad for using Brittany to find out Santana's weaknesses. It's somewhat similar to the movie "Hercules" how Hades was trying to get Meg to find out Hercules's weakness. Except Meg was interested in Hercules and from what I've heard, Brittany has a boyfriend. Plus I actually would like to be friends with Brittany. She's just too sweet to throw to the curb after I win this war between Santana and I. Also, If I were a character in that movie, It wouldn't be Hades. I might be mean to Santana but it is only because she started it. She pushed me first when she challenged my authority. I might be Philoctetes since I will turn this pathetic basketball team from zeros to 'heroes'. But that movie doesn't fit whats going on in my life. I don't think there is a movie that fits. The Mighty Ducks, maybe? I would be Gordon. Brittany would be Charlie and Santana have would be the coach of the Hawks. See, that doesn't even fit. This battle is like a new tale to the world of stories.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. I grabbed the hoodie and cap I put in my locker today as part of my plan. If Santana was planning something evil for me during lunch, she would be keeping an eye out for me. I pulled my hair back into a bun, put the cap on, zipped the hoodie up and draped the hood over my cap, completely hiding my hair. I tilted the visor of the cap down a bit so if I bowed my head down slightly, my face was somewhat hidden. I took the bottle of cinnamon out of my bag and slipped it in my jacket pocket. I slung my black jansport bag over my shoulder and headed to the cafeteria.

It only took me a couple seconds to spot her. For a small town, there are a lot of people that go to Mckinley High. The lunchroom was crowded enough for me to blend in. There were plenty of guys that wore caps and hoods. Luckily the school doesn't have too strict of a dress code. So what if I looked like a skinny freshman boy. All I care about now is payback. She was sitting with Brittany and some of her Cheerio friends. Brittany and Santana were the only twoat the table not wearing the cheerio uniform which made it even easier to spot her. They had all already bought lunch and had begun eating. I walked towards the table as I waited for the right moment to drop some cinnamon in her lunch. A few of the cheerios were texting while Santana, Brittany and a couple other cheerios were sharing homework answers. Santana bent down to probably get more homework out of her bag. Everyone else was distracted so I uncapped the bottle while I was still holding it in my pocket. I swiftly walked by her table and tossed some cinnamon in her lunch. It was a good thing that the cafeteria was serving some sort of fried chicken lunch today so the cinnamon blended right in. I walked away and slowly shed my disguise.

"Hey Quinn!" I heard from a nearby table. I turned around and saw that Rachel girl waving me over. I walked to her table.

"Hey Rach."

"Where are you going to sit for lunch?" she asked.

"Wherever there's an empty seat. I have barely been here for a week. I haven't had much time to make friends."

"If you want to, you are indeed welcome to sit with me and some of my friends."

"I guess there's no harm in that. You did help me out the other day." I sat down in an empty seat at her table.

"Everybody, this is Quinn. Quinn, there are my friends, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, and Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine."

"So I'm assuming you two are gay," I asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Percisely." Kurt responded.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Rachel questioned with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Not at all. I'm gay too. Well, lesbian is the right word but all in all they both mean homosexual."

"Pheww," Rachel sighed, "I was afraid you were going to be a one of those conservative homophobes like Kitty Wilde. When I first saw you I could have sworn you could be her sister. Thank god you are nothing like her."

"Who's Kitty?"

"She's the head cheerio, leader of the celibacy club and a member of the Christ Crusaders." Rachel explained. "She basically frowns upon anything that doesn't fit the Christian beliefs."

"Basically the girl from the movie Easy A. The one played by Amanda Bynes." Artie explained.

"Ohhhh, that girl. The one who starts spreading all the rumors in the beginning of the movie."

"Yes. Just imagine a girl who looks like she could be your younger sister, wearing a cheerio's uniform with the personality of Amanda Bynes in Easy A." Artie replied.

"Remember how I mentioned that I was the number 1 victim of slushee facials?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah."

"You can blame Kitty for that. She not only considers me a loser because I'm captain of the glee club and I have an obsession with musicals. I am also the child of two gay men and I'm Jewish. Once Kitty found that out, I became her number 1 target."

Our conversation was interrupted with the sound of loud coughing. The whole cafeteria went quiet and all eyes were on Santana. I guess she was really concentrated on working with her homework buddies since she just now took a bite of her food. She started coughing more and more and started to hypervenalate while her lips became puffy. She was taken by a custodian to the nurses office. I smirked knowing it was now Santana 1, Quinn 3. I was certainly going to win this war, hands down.

After leaving the lunch room, I tossed the Cinnamon in my locker and put my hat and hoodie away. I went to the rest of my classes. I guess the nurse gave Santana some Benadryl because she was almost completely back to normal when it was time for practice. Her lips still looked a little puffy so I was still able to laugh in my mind at her.

Practice went well. I think the team is finally starting to understand the concept of teamwork and how to play basketball. So far it had been a good day. I was the last to hit the showers since Coach needed help putting away the equipment. He already had to throw away boxes since we distributed the new uniforms today so he asked for a hand with the equipment. When I got out of the shower, the locker room was empty. I opened my locker to find my gym bag gone along with all my clothes. My locker was as empty as the locker room itself. The only thing I had covering myself was my towel. Santana had to have had something to do with this. I peeked out of the locker room. Maybe if the coast is clear, I can run to my school locker, get my backpack, which has my car keys in it, and just go home. My hoodie is still in my school locker so I won't be completely naked without this towel.

Once I looked outside of the locker room, I saw Santana leaning against the wall across from the locker rooms with her arms crossed, probably waiting for me.

"Well well. Look at what we have here. So, Quinn. The strangest thing happened today. You see. There is only one thing in this world I am allergic to, which is cinnamon. Today, at lunch, I had an allergic reaction but I had fried chicken for lunch. When I was at the nurse's office I wondered why would there be cinnamon in my fried chicken. The lunch ladies here aren't trying to make some fancy lunch. Most of the food is cheapy frozen food that the lunch ladies simply defrost and warm up for us. But then I noticed something when I was changing for practice. When you started pulling your practice clothes out of your gym bag, I saw a bottle of cinnamon in your bag. Now why would you be carrying a bag of cinnamon in your gym bag?"

How is this possible? I don't recall putting the cinnamon in my gym bag. I guess I forgot to zip the bag closed this morning when I put it in my locker. I remember tossing the cinnamon in my locker but I didn't look to see where it landed because I was more focused on taking my hoodie and cap out of my backpack and putting it in my locker. The bottle of cinnamon must have fallen in my gym bag. Well shit.

"Where are my clothes, Lopez?" Even my basketball jersey and the clothes I wore to practice were tossed in my gym bag. I was standing face to face with 'Satan' and all I had was a towel.

"Ha! You think I'm going to tell you? I'm not that nice."

"I've heard otherwise. I've heard rumors that you are a closeted softie and that you only act tough."

"Really now? Have you heard the rumors about how I'm from a Lima Heights Adjacent? Because those are true. Have you even heard of that neighborhood? It's in the wrong part of town. You can admit to your little cinnamon stunt now and settle with slushee facials or I will go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Lima Heights Adjacent a rich neighborhood?"

"You don't know shit, Fabray. You think you can just walk into the school and know everything about everybody? Unless you are Jacob Ben Israel, you don't. Quinn Fabray, you don't know shit!"

And then I saw it. A little daddy long legs spider crawling by my foot. "One second, Lopez. I almost stepped on this little guy." I secured my towel with one hand while I crouched down and picked up the spider with my other hand. The spider started crawling around my hand. "Aww, he's too cute. Come here san. Check out this little guy. He's harmless."

"Ugh you are so gross. It's a bug. Why would I want to look at it? If I want to see something with skinny long limbs I would watch the Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Seriously, you have to see this little fellow." I walked up to her with the daddy long legs in my hand and held it so she could see it. Santana jumped away. Now it's time to mess with her. "There's no need to be scared, Santana. He won't bite. Well most likely not, but he's not poisonous…I think." I moved my hand closer to her face and she squealed quite loudly. Well that backfired. Her squeal caught the attention of whoever was nearby. Soon people noticed me in my towel and started pointing fingers and laughing from a distance. I needed to take a step up from just showing her the spider in order to save myself from humiliation. "You don't like bugs, do you? Then let's make a deal. Give me my stuff and I set the little guy free."

"Not happening." Okay so she wants to do this the hard way.

"God damnit, Santana Lopez, tell me where you hid my stuff or I'm going to put him in your hair."

"You wouldn't dare unless you want to know how my foot feels kicking your ass." At this point, we were face to face.

"GIVE ME MY STUFF!"

"Why don't you give me my dignity back? The whole damn school saw me at lunch! No one even saw you sitting with the Glee losers. You should have gotten a slushee for sitting with them at lunch." That did it for me. In seconds, the spider was in her hair and she was screaming like a child.

"You Bitch! Get this fucking nasty ass bug out of my hair!"

"Just tell me where you hid my stuff and I'll take him out." Tears began forming in her eyes.

"It's gonna bite me you fucker!"

"All you have to do is give me my stuff."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just get this little piece of shit out of my hair."

"No. You are going to take me to the hiding spot. I won't let the spider out of my hand until I see my stuff."

"FINE!" I took the spider out of her hair and held it in one hand and I grabbed her wrist with my other hand. I made sure to keep my arm that was holding the spider close to my body so my towel wouldn't fall.

"The fuck?" she said looking down at my hand that was latched to her wrist. "Let go. I'm not yor mommy who makes you hold her hand when crossing the street. Let go of me."

"Like I'm going to trust that you won't just run off and leave me here in my towel. We have a deal and I would be a fool to let you just get away. Now take me to your oh so secret hiding spot." She lead me to an nearby janitor's closet and opened the door. My stuff was tossed on the floor.

"There's your stuff. Can I go now?"

"Sure. Hey, can you do me a favor? You see, I still have to get dressed. Do you think you can set this little guy free for me?" I asked, holding the spider up. She squealed and jumped back.

"Are you insane? You don't even know if he's poisonous!"

I chuckled at her. "Just so you know, Santana, This spider is called a Daddy Long Legs. They are completely harmless to us. They aren't poisonous and there's no way it would bite you."

She frowned at me and walked away. I crouched down to get my stuff and I let the spider go. It will find its way back to its web without me. I went back to the locker room to get dressed and go home. Tomorrow was another day and I knew I had to watch my back.


	6. Chapter 6: A Twist in the War

LELE: Oh I definitely will be writing more. I don't think the story is halfway done yet.

Brittana2: Thank you. I'm loving all your support. I hope you like this chapter too.

xXxiDeclareThisMyUsernamexXx : Thank you. Jenna Marbles is the best.

AN: I'm so happy. This story has officially reached double the amount of reviews than my last story! I love reading each and every review from you guys. Keep it up! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 6: A Twist in the War

Santana and I haven't really pulled any pranks on each other since the locker room incident. That doesn't mean we have stopped fighting though. At practice, she mocks what I say and she's given me a few slushee facials along with sticking her foot out to trip me when I walk by. I don't think it's possible for us to be in the same room and not fight. Sometimes I wish she would just go away. Today, she somehow rigged my locker so that when I opened it, the door would pull a string that was tied around a slushee so the slushee would soak my face once again. She stood by a nearby locker as this happened. Once I opened my locker and pretty much slusheed myself, I got to hear her cracking up right by me. I still want to know how she has now opened both my gym locker and my school locker.

It was Friday and I sat down for lunch at Rachel's table. "Quinn! Great news!"

"Santana's parents have tracked her down and they are now taking her back to her home planet?"

"No, silly. One of the Glee club guys, Puck, is throwing a party this weekend and he invited us!"

"That's great." I said.

"Well, since you aren't in the glee club and you don't know Puck, I asked him if I could bring you and he said yes. He just wants to meet you first. He said he would stop by our table today at lunch."

"Thanks Rach!" Just as I thanked her, a muscular guy with a Mohawk came up to the table."

"So my Jew-babe. Where's your friend that you want to invite to my party."

"Puck, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is our friend Puck. He's Jewish like me so he calls me stuff like Jew- babe or Jewish Princess."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Well damn. Rachel didn't say you were hot."

"I'm flattered but I am guessing she didn't mention that I play for the other team either."

"Even better. A hot girl who I can talk about other hot girls with. So who's your hot female celeb crush. Mila Kunis? Megan Fox?"

"I'm more for Shay Mitchell."

"Who's she?" I pulled out my phone and quickly pulled up a pic of Shay on my phone. "Holy shit! She's hot! I like your taste in women, Quinn." I could tell Puck and I were going to get along just fine. He began talking about how awesome his party was going to be. I couldn't wait.

Time passed quickly and soon it was party time. I fixed my hair so it was flat ironed straight and I added a little braid that went along the side of my hairline and behind my ear. I didn't put on too much makeup since I'm not really good at putting on makeup anyways. I put on a pair of nice grey skinny jeans and a navy blue v-neck top. Normally I would wear a dress but I was feeling kind of casual today. I met up with Rachel and her friends and we drove to the party. We walked in to loud music and so much booze. I started off with a simple mix drink and soon switched to beers. I was alredy feeling pretty buzzed when I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Quinn! You came! I didn't even know you were invited!" All the color drained from my face when I heard the person's voice. I could be wrong but this person sounds just like someone who would never be caught dead hugging me.

I turned around and saw the person hugging me was exactly who I thought it was. "Santana? Why on earth are you hugging me?"

"Cozzzzzz I can!" She slurred. I could smell the alcohol in her breath. She was most definitely drunk.

"But you hate me. We fight all the time."

"Never said I hate you. Jussss cozzzzzz we fight duzznt mean I hate ya."

"Whatever you say, Santana."

"Quinn! You should dance with me!" She said out of nowhere.

"I don't think so."

"It'llllll be fun! No, you're too like not drunk. You haven't had enough to drink. Wheresssss you're drink? You know what? I'll get you a new drink. BRB hehehe." I had to escape. This is too weird. Drunk Santana is strangely nice. I kept trying to lose Santana but she found me. "Drink this so we can dance!"

"How about no."

"But please Quinn. Brittany won't dance with me because she's busy making out with Sam."

"So you want someone to replace Brittany as your dance partner?"

"No, I wanna dance with you cozzzz you're pretty."

"If I dance with you, will you stop bugging me?"

"Maybeeee hehe."

We danced a little bit and then Santana dragged me with her to get another drink. Then she Dragged me outside. We drank our drinks and just as I was about to walk away she grabbed my arm and faced me towards her.

"I want to tell you a secret."

"Okay…." I said, arching my eyebrow up.

"I'm gay. I'm soooooooo gay. Like really really gay."

"Really now?" I pretended to be surprised.

"Yes. So friggin gay."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I like Quinn. But shhhh. It's a secret. You can't tell Quinn."

"Santana, who do you think you are talking to?"

"You silly!"

"And what's my name?"

"Quinn Fabray. Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you know your own name?"

"You just told me that you liked me then told me not to tell me."

"Shhhhhhhh. I told you to not tell Quinn."

"But I'm Quinn." I wanted to say more but all a sudden her lips were on mine. Santana Lopez was kissing me! What do I do? I could push her away and go find Rachel. I could use this against her. But something inside me wouldn't let me push her away. My mind went on autopilot. I felt My eyes closing and soon I was kissing her back. I can't stand this girl but her lips are so kissable. It's almost addicting, kissing her. I didn't want to stop and neither did she. I felt her tongue begging for entrance so I opened my mouth and witnessed the greatest make out session of my life. My arms were around her neck, my hands playing with her hair. Her hands had wandered down to my ass and began grabbing at it. Maybe it was the alcohol in me making me enjoy this because I couldn't possibly enjoy kissing Santana sober. I felt her tug at my lip as she broke apart from me.

"I hear Puck announcing a game of flip cup. Gotta go play. We'll continue this later. Quinnie."

I didn't know what to do. I just made out with Santana. How did I let that happen? And what scared me the most, I was somewhat looking forward to "continuing it later", as she said. I finally convinced myself to go back inside. Sure enough, they were playing flip cup. Santana was dominating at it. I went to look for Rachel. She Was drunk singing karaoke with Blaine. Kurt was applauding the two while Tina and Mercedes were laughing together at nothing.

"Wassup Quinn!" Artie said giving me a high five.

"I have no idea about what just happened." I said blankly.

"Whadya talkin bout?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. Just don't think about it. Let's play never have I ever. And if you have, you drink."

"Okay, never have I ever watched star trek." I said, looking at his shirt. He took a drink.

"Never have I ever painted my nails." I took a drink.

"Never have I ever needed prescription glasses." He took a drink. We continued our lame game of never have I ever which was really just name things the other person has done. The game is usually better with a large group of people.

"I hate to interrupt the game but I need Quinn to come with me," Santana said while appearing out of nowhere. I could tell she was completely wasted.

"What do you need me for?"

"Well I was drinking and I realized I need to use the bathroom and the downstairs bathroom is being used by some couple. The other bathroom is upstairs and I don't remember how stairs work."

"Come on, I'll get you upstairs." That was a mission. She kept trying to sit down on the steps. Here I am, in-between tipsy and drunk now, helping my wasted enemy upstairs because she needs to use the bathroom. I have no clue why I am helping her. I finally got her upstairs and she gave me a peck on the lips before stumbling into the bathroom. I waited outside but she left the door unlocked just in case anything happened. She finished her business in there and came out and hugged me. Her happy drunk soon turned into a weepy drunk. She began crying to me about how her and Brittany aren't as close as they used to be since Brittany started dating Sam. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to take care of her. I have never seen Santana this vulnerable before and I didn't want anyone taking advantage of her. Stupid alcohol for making me think this way. Then she started kissing me again. I couldn't get enough of those lips.

She brought her lips to my ear and whispered, "I'm only mean to you because I can't stand that I have feelings for you. I don't wanna like you but my heart thinks otherwise. It's just so confusing and it makes me so mad." She kissed me some more and her hands began to wander under my shirt.

"Stop." I said, pulling her hands away.

"You don't like me do you?"

I really didn't want to answer the question. "Santana. You're drunk. You are fucking wasted. You could barely get up the stairs even with my help. How are you supposed to know what is a good decision right now. You just confessed that you like me a few hours ago. I think we shouldn't do anything more than kissing tonight."

"So do you like me?"

"That's not the point." I have to change the subject. "So how long have you played basketball?"

"Well I used to play in my front yard with my daddy when I was little but I didn't start really playing till middle school." That did the trick. She stopped asking me if I liked her and we just talked about basketball. Soon Brittany came upstairs and came to me.

"Quinn! I've been looking everywhere for you. As I guessed, San is wasted." We looked over and saw her trying to sit still yet she was swaying side to side. "I'm supposed to give her a ride home but I really need some alone time with Sam, if you know what I mean. I'm begging you! Please take care of her for me! I already asked Puck and he said you guys can crash here tonight. Please?"

"Okay. But you owe me."

"Thank you so much! I'll bake you some cookies or something! Gotta go!"

I looked over at Santana. "Yay! Sleepover!" She exclaimed. Oh boy. What did I Just get myself into?


	7. Chapter 7: Babysitting Santana

Falconsoftball19: Thank you. I find myself laughing on the inside when I'm writing it.

Britanna2: Haha I knew you would like that chapter.

Guest: Thanks. I'm hoping some of the next chapters will be even better.

Boringsiot: Even in the show Quinn can be quite unpredictable. I just enjoy making her character even more unpredictable.

Silentreader: I'm actually concidering your idea. Maybe it will be part of the next chapter. We'll see.

Chapter 7: Babysitting Santana

After Brittany left, I went downstairs with Santana to find that most of the party had left. Rachel and her friends were nowhere to be found. Puck came up to me. "Hey Quinn. Brittany told me that you would be taking care of Santana. Are you going to sleep over? Because I told Rachel that you were busy and that I could give you a ride home. If you don't want to spend the night I can take you home but if you want to stay here with Santana, my little sister is out of town with my parents. You guys are welcome to crash in her room."

"That actually sounds great. Do you mind if I leave Santana with you in the morning? I don't know what you have heard but sober Santana and I don't get along too well. I'm only taking care of her because Brittany asked."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to say no to Britt. She's a sweet kid. And I had no idea you and Santana don't get along. You guys seemed like friends tonight since she kept getting you drinks and since she was hanging out with you a lot tonight. I actually thought you two would make a good couple before you told me that. She's a lesbian too you know."

I blushed thinking about what else had gone on earlier between Santana and I. "Yeah. Britt told me last week."

"Quinnie! Come watch TV with me!" Santana interrupted. I looked over and noticed her giggling at an episode of spongebob.

"Well let's not keep San waiting. You go keep her company and I will start cleaning up and getting the last of the partiers out of the house." Puck said. He began cleaning up and I joined Santana on the couch next to her. She immediately cuddled into me and sighed. Puck looked at us and saw what was going on and commented, "Just so you know, Quinn, Santana likes to cuddle a lot when shes sober and she likes cuddling even more when shes drunk. I hope that's okay with you."

"I'll survive." I told him.

"Quinnie, you are so warm and snuggly. Do you like cuddling with me?" Santana asked.

"Sure." I told her a bit sarcastically.

"Do you like spongebob?"

"Eeh, I prefer Family Guy."

"Do you like me?" Luckily Puck was far away and didn't hear her say that. I had to think of something quick to avoid answering that question.

"I like bacon."

"Well I like Breadstix." She mused. I think I distracted her again.

"Breadstix?" I asked.

"Yeah it's a restaurant here. They give you unlimited breadstix. Can we go there now?"

"No. You're drunk."

"Wait a minute. You never answered my question. Do you like me?"

God damnit, she remembered. "Why don't we just watch spongebob for a while? How does that sound?"

"But I want you to answer the question. Because I really really like you and I think I might be falling for you."

Well shit. What am I supposed to tell her now? Time for plan B. I leaned in and started kissing her. That did the trick. We made out for a few minutes and then I pulled away. "Come on, Santana. We are missing the episode of Spongebob and Puck will be back in this room to clean up."

"Okay." Her attention was directed at the TV. Not too much longr, she started giggling and swaying.

"What's so funny?"

"When I close my eyes, its like the room is spinning. Why is that happening?" she stopped giggling at me and looked a bit worried.

"Puck!" I shouted.

"Whats up?" He shouted back.

"I need a bucket and a glass of water for Santana!"

"Is she gonna be sick?"

"I don't know but she seems to be pretty dizzy! I don't wanna take any chances!" Puck quickly came into the living room with an empty trash bin and a glass of water. He placed the trash bin on the floor and handed me the water.

"Here Santana. Drink this." I told her.

"No. I feel full."

"Okay. How about you take 5 sips and then you go to the bathroom?"

"Alrighty Quinnie!" She slowly took her 5 sips and then I took her to the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom on the first floor was unoccupied this time. I waited outside and I soon heard an unpleasant sound.

"You alright in there?"

"Not really." She replied sounding somewhat drained of energy. Most likely she got sick.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"Please," she said. I walked in and saw her hunched over the toilet. I kneeled down behind her and held her hair back while she continued to puke. Thank god she didn't get anything on her or outside of the toilet. I started rubbing her back softly. Brittany owes me big time right now.

"Does she need a change of clothes or a spare toothbrush or anything? I turned around and saw Puck standing by the doorway.

"Probably just a spare toothbrush." I told him.

"Be right back. We have plenty in the bathroom upstairs. He ran upstairs and came back with a plain toothbrush still in the wrapping. "I'm gonna leave it on the counter for when she's done. Call for me if you need anything else." He left us and went back to cleaning.

" How are you feeling?"

"Better. The room stopped spinning." She told me.

"Do you think you are done puking for now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's brush your teeth and watch some more TV." She brushed up and we went back to the couch and continued watching Spongebob. I think it was some spongebob marathon was on or something. I continued making her drink water. Soon, she finished the water and began falling asleep.

"Psst Puck," I whispered, trying to get his attention. He looked over. "I think she's asleep. Help me carry her to your sister's room?"

We lifted her off of the couch, Puck lifted her bridal style. "Grab the bucket Quinn. I got her. " I grabbed the bucket and followed him to his sister's room. He laid her down on one side of the queen sized bed and I set the bucket on the floor right by her.

She turned a bit and mumbled, "Quinnie. Cuddle."

"It seems you are wanted." Puck said. "I'll get back to cleaning. Again, let me know if you need anything.

I got in bed next to Santana and she immediately cuddled into me. "Mmm Quinn," she mumbled. She leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. "I really wish you liked me back." Part of me felt bad for her but I reminded myself that she would be back to her normal self in the morning.

I woke up at sunrise the next morning with Santana still holding me. I struggled to break free without waking her. I finally broke free and then looked at her laying there. Something inside me made me lean down and kiss her forehead. While doing so, I got a whiff of her hair and the scent sent shivers down my body. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

I walked out into the living room to see Puck passed out on a recliner. I tapped his shoulder waking him up.

"Wuzzup?" he groggily said.

"I need a ride home."

" Do you know how to ride a motorcycle by yourself?"

"Yeah. My cousin taught me." He handed me some keys.

"Here are the keys to my bike. There's a helmet and jacket by the door. Text me your address and I'll pick everything up later. You have my number, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. My bike is parked next to my truck. Be safe."

"You have a set of keys for the truck too? I don't want to be taking them with me without knowing."

"I have the keys for my truck on a separate keychain."

"Okay. See you later." I left his house grabbing my purse, puck's helmet and jacket. I walked to the bike and while putting everything on. Mind you, I looked a little silly in the Jacket which was a bit big on me and my purse slung over my shoulder but I didn't care. I just needed to get home before Santana woke up and had any chance of seeing me. I started the engine and rode the motorcycle home wondering what would happen next Monday at school.

Santana's POV:

I woke up with a terrible headache in a room I didn't recognize. I barely even remember puck's party. All I remember was talking with Brittany and then Sam came over and started kissing her. I walked out of the room after fixing the bed I had slept in. I learned that I was still in Puck's house.

"Good morning sleepy head." Puck said.

"What happened last night?"

"Haha you don't remember anything?"

"Not past the first hour of the party."

"Sorry, San. You and I barely hung out last night. I can't help you remember. All I know was that Brittany left with Sam and had me take care of you. You just chilled in the living room watching Spongebob while I cleaned up."

AN: Just wondering, how do you feel about the pov switch? Based on your opinions, I might do that a couple more times. However, the story will be in Quinn's Pov for the most part.


	8. Chapter 8: Like it Never Happened

Boringsiot: Thanks for your input. Im probably gonna do a few more pov changes.

Brittana 2: oh how I love reading your reaction to each of my chapters.

Falconsoftball19: Thank you. The story will still be told mostly in quinn's pov but there will be times where it will switch.

Guest: Thanks! That's what I was aiming for.

Silentreader: I'll keep that in mind. Haha you seem to have a lot to say for someone who goes by silent reader haha. Kind of ironic but also cool. Stay awesome!

AN: So I decided to do a few more pov switches. The story will mostly be written in Quinn's pov. Unless it says otherwise the pov will be quinn's and her pov will be starting the chapter. I will let you know if and when the pov changes.

Chapter 8: Like it never happened

The weekend was over before I knew it. I spent the rest of my weekend thinking about what happened between Santana and I. I was confused. Perhaps I had some feelings for her and I just didn't know it. Maybe I was too focused on messing with her that I didn't notice how pretty was. All I know was that I felt something when she kissed me that I haven't felt before.

I walked into Mckinley next Monday unsure about what would happen. I didn't see Santana until right before linch when she threw an ice cold slushee in my face and then threw the empty cup at my shoulder and walked away laughing. The slushee facial kind of hurt this time knowing I had feelings for her. Rachel spotted me and helped me out. While we were in the bathroom, she noticed I was quite upset.

"You seem disgruntled. You weren't this upset the previous times Santana slusheed you. What's bugging you?"

"I dunno." I lied.

"If you want someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"You say you've received many slushee facials. How do you always keep your head held high? I don't think I've ever seen you without a smile on."We were just about done cleaning the slushee off of me.

"I'll show you how." I followed her to some empty room. From the layout of the room, it looked like some sort of music room.

"This is the choir room. Its where the Glee club practices. I'm allowed access to it whenever I want since I am the captain of the Glee club. Whenever I'm down, I sing my feelings. Do you sing at all?"

"A little."

"How about instruments? Do you play anything? We have a piano, guitars, a bass and a drumset."

"I know a little guitar."

"Do you want to play something? It really helps me. My boyfriend, Finn, taught me drums so I like to play the drums and sing at the top of my lungs."

"That sounds like fun. Are there any electric guitars?"

"Yes. Fender or Gibson?"

"Gibson. Any amps?"

"Theres one right over there. Let me get you a guitar." She handed me a cherry red Gibson les paul and I connected it to the amp.

"Would you accompany me with the drums?"

"I can try."

"Just do what sounds right." I knew exactly what song to play. I played the intro and soon Rachel started drumming a simple beat. It was time for me to start singing so I sang each lyric with great meaning.

"I kn-kn-know a girl  
She gets what she wants all the time  
Cause she's fine  
But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess  
Make you so blind  
But you don't mind

Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl  
She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl

She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends  
She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends  
And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched  
She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back

Sayin' yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?  
Yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?

You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth  
She'll freak out  
You better get your shit together  
Cause she's bringing you down, now  
Yeah, boy, you better, you better

Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl  
She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl, girl

She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says  
She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head  
And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that  
She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back

Sayin' yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?  
Yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?

Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy  
She'll turn the knife into your back and then she's calling you 'baby'  
Crazy

She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends  
She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends  
And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched  
She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back

Sayin' yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?  
Yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?  
Yeah, and you want her  
Yeah, you want her  
Yeah, I know how you want her, but she's so mean  
You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?"

We finished the song and Rachel applauded me. "Wow Quinn! You are great. Is that you're go to song or where you singing it about someone?"

"If I told you something, could you keep it between you and me?"

"Of course. Despite what Kurt tells people, I can actually be pretty good at keeping secrets. He's actually the one you can't trust with secrets."

"It's Santana."

"Pardon me?"

"She's the one I'm singing about."

"I thought you two didn't like each other."

"Yeah. I never thought I would like her but at the party, she drunkenly confessed that she likes me and then she kissed me. Well she kissed me a lot. Now I think I might have feelings for her but it seems like she doesn't remember that night at all."

"That sounds rough. I'm really sorry. If you want, I can see if I can get Puck to talk to Santana. I won't tell him you like her though."

"I dunno."

"Well just let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Rach."

Santana POV:

On my way to lunch, I heard a beautiful voice singing something. I followed the voice to the choir room and watched the one and only Quinn Fabray singing and playing the electric guitar while that Berry chick played the drums. I stood by the doorway listening to her sing and watching her through the window on the door. She was singing this song about someone who likes a girl even though the girl was a bitch to the singer. I blushed while wishing she was singing about me. "It's just a song, Santana. It doesn't mean anything." I told myself. I could tell the song was almost over so I left before Quinn and Rachel saw me.

I spotted my friend, Mike, on my way to the cafeteria. Mike is like my best guy friend. We talk to each other about everything. "Hey San! What's up?

"Mike Chang! Just the person I need!" I said.

"Bleacher talk? " Whenever we had serious talks, we went to the bleachers.

"Yeah." We walked to the bleachers and sat down.

"Alright, talk to me."

"I don't know how to say this but I like Quinn Fabray but we are like enimies. I have that on my mind plus the fact that I went to Puck's party this past weekend and I barely remember any of it."

"Do you think anything happened with you and Quinn at the party?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even think about that. Oh my god what if I did something stupid. Shit, Mike, If I told Quinn anything, I'm skrewed!"

"Calm down San. I doubt you did anything stupid. But next time, make sure I go to the party with you so I won't let you do anything stupid."


	9. Chapter 9: Changes

Brittana 2: You're awesome. Thank you for all your positive feedback.

Falconsoftball19: Matchbox 20 is awesome! My mom is going to see them in concert. I'm so jealous. And thank you. I'm trying to make this story different than others. I wish more people would read it.

Gen-gen37: I'm glad you are enjoying this. Jenna Marbles is awesome and Shay Mitchell is probably at the top of my hot girls list right after Dianna Agron. (Yes, I am a girl who has a hot girls list). I hope you love the rest of the story!

Guest: Thanks for your eagerness!

Boringsiot: I actually have to agree with you. As a reader, I actually don't like when a chapter is mostly lyrics. The thing is, I wanted to show that Quinn was starting to have feelings for Santana and show how confused Santana was without getting into the next chapter. I have a lot planned for this chapter. Plus, I really wanted to use that song and have Santana doing the cliché 'watching her sing by the doorway'. I myself am a bit disappointed too for that chapter but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

AN: I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the song I used was "She's so Mean" by Matchbox 20. Great band, great song. If you haven't heard it, you should look it up. I also apologize for the typos in the last chapter. I'm going back now to fix them. Also, I've been recieveing a lot of comments about the Jenna Marbles quote so I decided to slip one in here. If you find it, you get a special shoutout.

Chapter 9: Changes

It was our first game of the season. We played against Carmel High and probably for the first time ever, The Mckinley High girls basketball team won! We didn't win by much since there wasn't much cooperation between Santana and I but we still won. Everyone looks at me like some goddess right now. I have been getting high fives from random people in the hallway who want to congratulate me. They say something like, "Hey, Quinn Fabray! Congrats on the victory!" and then give me a high five. It's pretty awesome. Rachel ran over to my locker and hugged me.

"Oh my goodness, Quinn! I saw the whole game! You were spectacular! You are going to be a legend here!"

"Thanks Rach." Then we saw the flash of a camea. I looked over to be hounded by some curly haired geek with a microphone. "Go away JBI!" Rachel said.

"Quinn Fabray, How does it feel to be the first team captain to bring the Mckinley girls basketball team to victory."

"Just ignore him Quinn. He's like the Paparazzi of the school. He needs to learn to mind his own business."

"Quinn, I have heard you play for the other team, as in you only date girls? Is this true? Is there some romance between you and Rachel Berry? That was quite a hug you two shared there."

"I have a boyfriend, Jacob!" Rachel exclaimed. "You know, Finn Hudson?"

"We have reason to believe that you are each other's gay beards. You are raised by two homosexual men and in circumstances like that, the child tends to be gay. And I have proof of Finn spending time with Kurt Hummel."

"Get your facts straight!" Rachel shouted. "Finn's mother married Kurt's Father last year! They are step brothers! Furthermore, the sexual orientation of my parents has nothing to do with mine. Quinn and I are just friends!"she shouted while smacking his equipment to the floor. "If I see any made up stories about Quinn and I in the Muckraker, I'm going to Figgins and having the Muckraker shut down!"

The kid walked away frightened. "Wow Rachel," I commented, " I didn't know I would be friendzoned by you so fast." I said while faking disappointment.

"Ha ha, Quinn. You're a comedian," she said while lightly punching my shoulder.

"So who is that guy?"

"That's Jacob Ben Israel," she said. I remembered that name from one of my arguments with Santana. "He makes a blog about the school while making up any rumors he can."

We finished talking and went our separate ways. On my way to class, I saw Santana by her locker.

"Hey, Santana!"

"Yeah?" she turned around and looked at me.

"You know, you and I almost blew it yesterday at the game. I really care about the team and I do want to make an impact on the team."

"And your point is?"

"We were lucky our fighting didn't cost us the game. I know it's not all about winning but in any sport, the team should be playing their best even if they end up winning or losing."

"Makes sense."

"I think we should try to make peace. The least we could do is to try to be civil during practices and games."

"I guess so."

"So how would you feel about meeting up for a late lunch someday this week? We could sort out our differences. How does Breadstix sound? I'll even pay for you."

"You don't have to pay. I'm usually known for holding grudges and I normally wouldn't agree to hanging out with someone who I am holding grudges with but I can't say no to breadstix."

"Great! How does this Friday at 3 sound?"

"Sounds good. But let's keep this on the DL. I don't need JBI making assumptions. Oh and leave the cinnamon at home."

We swapped numbers, parted ways and went on with the rest of our days. We had the day off of practice because of our victory. A couple days passed and soon It was Friday. When School let out, I raced home and fixed myself up as nicely as possible. I let my hair down and fixed it so there were some loose curls and waves in it. Nothing too fancy. I did my makeup as well as I could and I slipped on a nice yellow sundress with a pair of flats. To top it off, I pulled a few strands of hair up over my ear with a little butterfly hairclip. I then texted Santana telling her I was almost ready.

While driving to Breadstix, I became worried that she would not show up just to get back at me. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel nervously and fidgeted with the radio when the song, "Say a little prayer," came on the radio. I sang along since it used to be one of my favorite songs when I was younger. That really calmed me down. Rachel was right about singing helping out in everyday life. Soon, I was parked at Breadstix and I walked in to see Santana already seated. I let out a sigh in relief and walked over to her table.

"Hi Santana."

"Hey Fabray."

"You know, you can call me Quinn"

"I know, I just like how 'hey' and 'Fabray' rhyme." She smiled a bit. "Did you remember to leave the cinnamon at home?"

"I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that to you. I didn't know how bad you could have reacted. I was just so caught up in revenge."

"Let me guess, Brittany kept talking to you and she mentioned that I was allergic to cinnamon."

"I'm not about to rat out anyone."

"Brittany is one of my best friends. She also doesn't think before she speaks. I won't be mad at her."

"Alright, It was her."

"Well since we are apologizing, I'm sorry I stole your clothes that day. And I'm sorry for all the slushees."

"I'm sorry I put the spider in your hair."

"No I deserved that."

"Well I'm sorry I took your title as team captain."

"You deserve it more. Ha. Looking back, we have been pretty terrible to each other."

"Indeed. So tell me about yourself. We might have more in common than we realize."

"Well, you know I play basketball and I do a bit cheerleading but I also play electric bass on my free time and I enjoy a lot of cartoons."

"Really? I play electric guitar. I also like cartoons. Im more for the adult cartoons like Family guy, the simpsons, American dad and South park."

"I like those shows too but I have a soft spot for spongbob and fairly odd parents."

"Really now," I said, pretending like I didn't know that before.

"Yeah I also like superheroes."

"Me too. My two favorites are Captain America and Ironman. I can't chose a favorite."

"I see. I'm more for wonder woman. I like kick ass super girls. Damsels in distress piss me off."

"So I take it you are more for Gwenn Stacey than Mary-Jane when it comes to spiderman?"

"Ahh I see you are a spiderman fan. He's probably the closest thing to a spider I will ever think is cool. And Stacey is way more awesome than Mary-Jane. Gwenn Stacey helps spiderman fight and even disobeys her own father. MJ's all like 'Help me! I'm defenseless. I'll even kiss you even though I don't like you in this movie.' Spiderman deserve a kick ass girlfriend."

"When I was younger, I used to play games where I was spider man and my best friend was Gwenn Stacey and her younger brother was the bad guy."

"Ooh did you guys ever kiss?"

"We were kids. Back then, we thought any kind of kissing was gross."

"I was just joking. So you're not homophobic or anything?

"Not at all. Why?"

"Uhhh no reason. Just wondering. With Mckinley, you never know. You have people like me, Britt. Puck and Puck's glee club friends who are supportive of the LGBT community and then there's people like Kitty Wilde who frowns upon it."

"Kitty Wilde. Rachel's told me about her."

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel bad for Berry and the glee club people but if I stand up for them, I will lose my reputation as a badass."

"So Brittany is right. You are secretly a nice person."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Oh I really don't remember."

"Are you sure?"

"Calm down. We did hang out once but it's not like we spent the whole time talking about you."

"Oh okay."

"Well, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Bye Spiderman!" She said with a chuckle.

Santana's POV:

While Quinn used the restroom, I pulled out my cell phone seeing a few missed texts from Mike.

"I'll text you later. I'm out to lunch at Breadstix with Quinn." I texted him

"Ooh is this a date?"

"No. We are just making peace."

"Dude, ask her if it's a date! You never know. Is she dressed nice? Tell me everything."

"Yeah she's dressed pretty nice. She even offered to pay when she invited me."

"Dude! It's totally a date! Ask her if it's a date!"

"No!"

"Ask her or I will come over there myself and ask."

I looked up from my phone and saw Quinn returning to our table.

"I'm sorry but my friend keeps bugging me. He thinks this is a date and he is threatening to come over and ask himself and ask you if I don't do it myself. So, uhhh is this a date?"

She smiled at me. "Well do you want it to be a date?"


	10. Chapter 10: Say What?

Dayabieberxo: Yeah, Quinn's Quite the prince(princess) charming.

Quinntana2: Thank you! I'm glad I have intrigued you.

Boringsiot: Sorry, buddy. There was no mistake. Just a cliffhanger.

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Welcome aboard! I'm glad you are loving the story. There's much more to come!

A special shout out to Thenerdwithoutglasses for finding the second Jenna Merbles quote, "Bye Spiderman!" I would also take this time to welcome any other readers like Thenerdwithoutglasses who are new to this story. So welcome. I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck with the story since the beginning. I am having so much fun with this story and you readers are adding to the fun. I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I should have. I got really busy juggling work and school. I promise you that I will finish this story and you will love it.

-Penny

Chapter 10: Say What?

Santana's POV:

I almost choked on my water at Quinn's reply to my embarrassing question. I didn't know what to say. Maybe I should just confess. What have I got to lose? I think the worst thing she could do is tell the whole school. If Mike was here he would be telling me to take a chance and see what happens. I opened my mouth to confess when the waiter interrupted and brought us our food. I was all ready to just tell Quinn everything and the waiter made me lose my confidence just by interrupting.

The waiter walked away and Quinn looked at me, "So where were we? Oh, yeah, I asked you a question."

"Right. Ehhhmmmm Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." My heart was racing and my palms began to sweat.

"Go on," Quinn encouraged.

I took a deep breath and told her, "I like you."

"Really now?" She sounded amused.

"Yeah. Like, I have feelings for you and such. You know, the romantic feelings. As in, I like you more than a friend."

"I know."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything But I…wait, did you just said that you knew?"

"Yeah. For one, you aren't very subtle about checking me out. Also, you told me yourself not too long ago."

Quinn's POV:

I can't believe Santana just told me she likes me. And she's sober this time! This girl has some big lady balls to tell me that. Oh god. Now I'm going to have to tell her how I feel.

"I told you what!?" Santana began to freak out.

"Last week, at Puck's party. I showed up and you were being really touchy feely. You took me outside and told me that you were a lesbian and that you liked me. Then you kissed me a lot. I ended up having to take care of you because Brittany was busy so while Puck cleaned up his house, I had to help you while you were sick in the bathroom. You were really drunk. After that, all you wanted to do was cuddle with me."

"I don't remember that at all. I actually don't remember anything after the first hour I was there."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you are good at drunk kissing."

"Oh my gosh! How long did we kiss? I'm so embarrassed!"

"We made out quite a few times." Santana covered her face with her hands. I pulled her hands away and made her look at me.

"Hey, It's okay."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"Well, in case you forgot, we haven't been on the best of terms until now."

"Right, right. Gosh, I'm so sorry."

"Santana, relax. There's no need to be sorry. It's not like you kissed a straight girl."

"Are you saying that you're …"

"Yes. And the feelings are mutual."

"You like me?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"A-as more than a friend?"

"Yes, Santana. I like you more than a friend."

"Wow."

"That's all you have to say?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous!"

"Your trembling hands tell me otherwise."

"This is just a lot to take in."

"You were the one who asked if this was a date."

"No, that was Mike who asked. I can show you the texts!"

"That reminds me. You never answered my question."

"Oh, right."

"So what's your answer?"

"Yes, okay? I do want this to be a date. I was only mean to you because I couldn't stand that I like you. So what if you took my title as team captain? You are a better captain anyway. I was mad about that for a day but soon after that, I couldn't stop my feelings for you. You are stunning and an amazing person. You have the potential to be the queen bee of the school yet you chose to befriend Berry and her friends. You care about everyone who is worth caring about. A girl like you is almost impossible to find."

"You are quite flattering," I told her. "And Brittany was right. You are a closeted sweetheart. Santana, would you go out with me on a real date sometime?"

"I would love to!"

"How about we go get some Ice cream after this? It could be our first real date."

"Sounds lovely." We finished our meals and she drove me to an ice cream shop. She got chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and I got cookie dough ice cream. We sat outside at a round, two person table. She held the ice cream cone with one hand and had the other laying on the table. I placed my free hand on top of hers and felt her freeze up. I smiled at her from across the small table when she looked up at me.

"Is your ice cream good?"

"Yeah," she said nervously. I caressed her hand with my thumb and then intertwined our fingers.

"Calm down, Santana. I don't bite."

"I know. This is just very new to me."

"Is this your first time with a girl?"

"No, but it's the first time I've felt this way. I don't recall having such strong feelings for anyone I have ever been with."

"I feel the same way."

"So when did you know that you liked me?"

"When you kissed me at the party. Before that, I was too wrapped up in revenge that I didn't notice any feelings but when you kissed me, everything just felt right."

We finished our ice cream but remained sitting at the table holding hands. "I wish I could remember it." She told me.

"Remember what?"

"Our kiss. The time I spent with you at Puck's party. I wish I could remember it all."

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." I leaned across the table and cupped Santana's cheek and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Am I dreaming?" she said when we broke apart.

"Do you want me to pinch you to check?"

"I'd rather you kiss me instead." Our lips met in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and scooted her chair closer to mine. "Quinn, would you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to."

"Really!?"

"Yes, but San, we would need to keep it on the DL. My parents don't know about my sexuality. Only Rachel and her friend's know. We will still have to pretend like we don't like eachother during practices and games."

"The team won't care. Why can't we at least be a little coupley during practices? I can barely resist you in your team uniform."

"Because of my dad."

"What does he have to do with the basketball team."

"San, what's the name of the assistant coach?"

"Russell Fabray."

"And what's my name?"

"Quinn Fabray. Ohhh that's right, your dad is the assistant coach. I forgot."

"Exactly! He can't know I'm gay. Not yet."

"I get what you mean."

"So you're cool with pretending like nothing has changed?"

"As long as I get some time alone with you. I want to spend some time with my girlfriend"

Girlfriend. I like the sound of that. Holy shit, Santana Lopez is my girlfriend! Santana Lopez and I are in a relationship! I can't wait to tell Rachel! I'm so happy and excited! I leaned forward and kissed her once more. I smiled while we kissed as my mind drifted to cloud nine.


	11. Chapter 11: Acting

AN: I'm really sorry if these next few chapters won't be as good. I'm going through a really rough time. When my girlfriend and I broke up, I had suspicions that her guy friend didn't think I was good for her so he convinced her to break up with me. It only makes sense because every time she second guessed our relationship, she was only with him. Like they went out of town together for an art show and all a sudden she was second guessing our relationship. Now it says on Facebook that they are a couple. It might be a joke but it might not be. Either way, it still hurts. I can't find my journal so I haven't really been able to vent about it. So I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't come out as good as I wanted it to.

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Awww thanks. I'm glad you are loving the story.

Guest: Happy dance appreciated.

Quinntana2: I never fail to feel accomplished when I read your reviews.

ErosEternaGlee: We'll see.

Falconsoftball19: I don't think he will be exactly like the real character. You will just have to wait and see.

Chapter 11: Acting

I saw Rachel by her locker and ran over to her. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the Choir room.

"Quinn! What is the meaning of this!?" She shouted.

"I have to tell you something that is amazing and super top secret. Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Does this have anything to do with Santana?"

"Promise!"

"Okay, I promise that I won't tell anyone. Now what is it!?"

"Santana and I went out to lunch last Friday to make peace and now she's my girlfriend." I said quickly

"Woah woah. Rewind and explain everything this time."

"I asked Santana if she would go out to lunch with me so we could make peace, her friend texted her asking her if it was a date so she asked me and we confessed our feelings."

"Oh my gosh, Quinn, that's awesome!"

"Thanks. But remember, you can't tell anyone. My dad is the assistant coach for the basketball team and I haven't even told him I'm a lesbian yet."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Santana's POV:

I texted Mike back right after I got home from my date with Quinn and told him everything, including the part where he had to keep the information to himself. He asked if I was going to tell Brittany since she's my best friend. I had to think that one over. She is my best friend however, she's not the best at keeping secrets. Then I had an idea. I drove over to Brittany's house ready to pick her up and take her to school the next Monday like I always do. But this time, I had news.

"Hey San, come in. I'm almost ready."

"Britt, can we go to your room? I have something to tell you." We went to her room and I sat on her bed. "Britt. I really need you to keep a secret. If you don't tell anyone, I promise I will agree to your Adventure Time Halloween Idea." For the past few years, Brittany has been begging me to dress up as Princess Bubblegum and she would dress up as Finn from Adventure time. I always refused because I thought the idea was silly.

"Ohmygosh deal!" she bursted out.

"Okay. Well you know Quinn, right?"

"Yeah! She's awesome."

"Well, she's also my girlfriend."

"No way! Since when?"

"Last Friday. She took me out to lunch in an attempt to make peace and it turned into a date."

"Ohmygosh San! I'm so happy for you! I knew you two would one day stop fighting and realize that you guys are total dolphins for eachother!"

"Wait, you knew?"

"Of course. I am an expert at finding out who likes who. I think it's because I am a unicorn."

"Right Britt. Now remember our deal, okay?"

"Of course. Ohmygosh! Sam could dress up as Jake and Quinn could dress up as Marceline!"

"You think Marceline and Princess Bubblegum would make a good couple?"

"I dunno. But they would be totally hot together." I decide not to further question Brittany's logic and just take her to school.

Quinn's POV:

I left the Choir room and saw Santana at her locker. I walked by her and whispered, "Hey San" as I quickly caressed her back and walked away. I saw her smirking at me in the reflection of the mirror hanging in her locker. At lunch, we couldn't stop smiling and winking at each other. After school, the girls basketball team had another game. We played East High school and beat them by almost 50 points. The final score was 101 to 56. Coach was so happy, he and my dad took the team out to dinner to celebrate. Santana and I sat next to eachother at a long table pretending to not even notice each other. Her hand was rested on my leg and mine was on top of hers. No one suspected a thing.

Later that night, I heard a tapping on my window. I pulled the curtain back to see Santana outside my window. I opened the window and she entered my room.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I missed you. I have had barely any alone time with you all day."

"It's 11:30 at night. My parents are sleeping just down the hallway. What could you possibly have planned?"

"I was kinda hoping we could cuddle for a while," she said with a pout.

"Alright, come lay down with me."

"Let me just set my alarm so I can leave before your parents wake up." She pulled out her phone as I explained how my parents usually wake up around 6 AM. She set her alarm for 5:00 AM and jumped into my bed next to me. She gave me a peck on the lips and then wrapped her arms around me and I closed my eyes, about to fall asleep.

"Psssst Quinn, are you awake?"

"Kinda"

"I never got to ask how your day was."

"It was good."

"How about that game today? We were pretty awesome out there today."

"Yeah. Except someone kept winking at me during the game and it distracted me a bit.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't resist. You're just so cute."

"Me? Cute?"

"Okay, maybe gorgeous or stunning is more what mean."

"You're not so bad yourself. Now let's go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Why not, San?"

"Because my dreams can't possibly be better this."


	12. Chapter 12: Friends and Dates

Cuttiekhel: Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.

Quintanna2: Thank you. I'm feeling better about the breakup now. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Aww your so sweet. Thanks for making me feel like a brilliant writer.

jhoiMadz: Thanks! Don't worry, the drama will come soon. I'm not sure how soon yet but it will be soon.

AN: Thank you all for your support. I'm sure some of you have experienced a broken heart at one point of your life. Whether you are the Phantom of the Opera watching Christine fall for Raul or you are Zac Brown singing about falling for a girl and seeing in her eyes that she found the one she was looking for and you knew it wasn't you. Love hurts. I don't mean to make this into my sob story but this is the second time in less than the span of a year that my heart has been broken. But like Kelly Clarkson says, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I won't lie to you, there are times she still manages to cross my mind. If Katy Perry's, "The One That Got Away," plays on the radio, I have to change the station. But it's time to stop crying. We obviously weren't meant to be, despite that I thought we were. She's in the past. It's time to stop looking back and to start moving forward. Part of me wants to publish a book about how to cope with a broken heart since I have seen so many people hurt by a breakup. To the readers who reviewed or sent me a PM saying that they hope I'm okay and that they are sorry, thank you. Each condolence made me smile just knowing that someone out there cared. I promise that no matter what happens in my love life, this story and any stories I will write in the future will have a happy ending. Thank you all so much. If any of you ever experience a broken heart like me, feel free to send me a PM. I'll be glad to listen, give advice or whatever you want. Stay awesome, my readers!

Chapter 12: Friends and Dates

I woke up the next morning after Santana left. I was a bit sad I didn't get to kiss her goodbye but knowing I'm not my friendliest when people wake me up, It was probably good that Santana let me sleep. I saw a note by my bed.

"_Good morning, Sweetheart. _

_I'm sorry I left without waking you. I just didn't have the heart to disturb your sleep. I want you to know that falling asleep next to you is probably the best thing have ever experienced. I only wish that I could fall asleep in your arms every night. See you soon, darling._

_Love, Santana"_

I blushed upon reading the note. After I finished reading it, I folded it up and put it in my night table drawer. I got ready for school, excited to see Santana. I cooked some bacon, got dressed, then ate that delicious bacon, grabbed my car keys and backpack and headed off to school.

I opened up my locker and saw a rose laying on a shelf with a small note attached. "_From your 'secret' girlfriend." _ I smiled at the gift and giggled softly. I felt someone behind me and before I could turn around, I heard a whisper in my ear.

"I know it's only been a few hours since I last saw you but I've missed you."

I smiled and turned slightly to be able to see my girlfriend from the corner of my eye. "I missed you too. It was quite a bummer not seeing you when I woke up."

"Well I'm here now. Lucky for us, the majority of the student population at this school aren't here yet. We have about 5 to 10 minutes to ourselves."

I finished putting my books in my locker and turned to face her. "Go on, I'm listening."

"I know a place. Come with me." I followed her up a few flights of stairs and through a few doors. She lead me to the entrance for the roof of the school and I followed her outside to the most peaceful balcony I have ever seen.

"One time, Sylvester was late to cheer practice so Britt and I went to explore the school and found this. I like to come up here when I need a place to relax. Nobody really knows about it other than Britt and I."

"It's beautiful." I mused. It truly was. You could see the football field, the swimming pool, the baseball field and even the outdoor basketball courts where we sometimes practiced. I felt Santana snake her arms around my waist, embracing me from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Hmmm, Not as beautiful as you." She said. I chuckled and turned around in her embrace.

"You're such a dork," I laughed.

"You know you like my dorky side."

"Yes I do." I chuckled. I leaned forward and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and soon I felt her tongue begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and savored every moment of our make out session. I ran my fingers through her soft hair and twirled some strands around my fingers. I felt her nails softly raking down my back. She broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. My mind went into autopilot.

"San," I breathed her name.

"Mmmm?" she mumbled into my neck.

"I want you to leave a mark."

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "We aren't in middle school, babe. And aren't we supposed to be keeping our relationship on the DL"

"I want you to mark me. I want to know that I am yours."

She moved my hair away from my neck. She put her lips right under the back of my ear and sucked on the spot. I moaned in delight. She finished by kissing the spot andletting my hair fall over my neck. "If anyone asks, you were burnt yourself with the curling iron or flat iron or something." She told me. We were about to kill again but we were interrupted by the school bell telling us it was time for class. "I'll see you later sweetie." She told me right before leaving. I picked my backpack off the floor and slung it over my shoulder and headed to my first class.

I felt like everywhere I went today, Santana was there. I saw her all over the school and it killed me to resist holding her hand, kissing her or hugging her. Every time she smiled at me or winked, I felt like I melted into a puddle right there. At lunch, she bumped into me while exiting the lunch line. I could tell that she wanted to apologize but as we agreed to, she acted like we were still enemies.

"Out of my way, loser." I could see the pain in her eyes as she said that. In a way, it's a bit relieving to know that she doesn't want to insult me anymore yet it still hurts hearing those words, even though I know she doesn't mean them.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going, Satan," I snapped back at her while trying as hard as I could to make it seem believable.

"Oh good one, Fabray. Very original." She commented as she walked away. Moments later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled my phone out as I sat down at Rachel's table to see a new text from Santana.

"Hey Babe. Sorry about all that. It almost killed me inside to have to say those things to you."

I looked up and saw Santana wink at me. I texted back, "I'm sorry too. I really wish we didn't have to pretend."

Santana and I kept smiling at each other from across the cafeteria. "Why don't you just go sit with her?" Rachel asked me, interrupting me from my daze.

"Sorry, what?"

"Why don't you go sit with her? You keep staring at her and I can tell she is staring back."

"I can't. I can't have people finding out yet."

"Oh right. You mentioned something about your dad when you told me. Is he homophobic or something?"

"I wouldn't say he's homophobic. One of his best friends from like childhood is gay and my dad is still friends with him. It's just that I come from a Christian family and people tend to react differently if their own kids are gay than if their friends and extended family are." I explained. Once I knew I was gay, I had a feeling that my dad wouldn't be welcoming if I were to come out. I don't think he would kick me out of the house and disown me but I don't think he will be completely supportive either. That's why I haven't come out to my family yet.

"I understand. My daddy went through the same thing. When he came out to his parents, they weren't quite supportive right away but in time they grew to accept the fact that he is gay. According to him, once he introduced them to my dad, my parents loved him right away. If you ever need anyone to talk to about coming out, I'm sure my fathers would love to help you. Oh and Kurt too. He came out to his dad last year. Talking to Kurt and Mr. Hummel might help too."

"Thanks, Rach. I just wish it would be easier to come out to my family. I wish people would stop caring so much about homosexuality because there's nothing I want more than to hold her hand and kiss her."

"I know, it's tough. When Finn and I started dating, he wanted to keep it a secret too because of his reputation. He was on the football team and I was just a glee loser."

"What happened?"

"I noticed cheerios hitting on him a lot so I asked Brittany to try to flirt with him and ask him out to see how faithful he was to me. I watched the entire thing from a distance and saw Finn turn her down. I then spoke to Finn saying that I didn't want our relationship hidden anymore. He was worried about his reputation so I asked him what mattered to him more, his reputation or his girlfriend. He wasn't sure so I gave him time to think. The next day of school, I was at my locker and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Finn kissed me, right there, in front of the whole school. He told me that he would rather 'lose his cool and not his girl.' Sure, the other jocks weren't too welcoming of our relationship at first. Finn received a few slushees but we held our heads high and the bullying subsided. Finn even tries to stop the jocks from slusheeing me now."

"So you think I should just come out and stop hiding my relationship?"

"I think you should come out when you are ready."

"So where is your beloved Finn anyway? I haven't ever seen him at lunch."

"He has tutoring during lunch. I have tried tutoring him before but our ways of learning are totally different. He needs to keep his grades up to stay on the football team so I suggested the lunchtime tutoring in the library."

The rest of the day passed by and soon it was time for basketball practice. My job as team captain has become much easier since everyone started cooperating. Towards the end of practice, Coach split the team in half for a quick scrimmage. Since everyone was at practice, there was people per team so one person from each team had to sit out. I volunteered for my team and it just so happened that Santana was the one to sit out on her team. We sat down next to eachother on the bench, drinking water and watching the scrimmage. My dad was coaching one team while Mr. Schue was coaching the other. Everyone was concentrated on the scrimmage.

I felt a hand caress the small of my back. In the corner of my eye I could see Santana smirking at me. After a few moments, her hand left my back and ended up right next to my hand on the bench. The sides of our hands were lightly touching. I smiled at the small contact and looked back at the team. I felt her pinky slowly crawling over my pinky as she hooked her pinky with mine.

"San," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you free after practice?"

"Yeah. What do you have planned?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, I like surprises. Where do I meet you?"

"Wait for me by my car. I'll just have to tell my dad a white lie before I hit the showers."

For the rest of practice, all I could think of was going out with Santana. When coach ended practice and told the team to hit the showers, I ran over to my dad.

"Hey, Quinnie. Pretty good practice today. I'm proud of you. You completely turned this team around."

"Thanks daddy."

"Well kiddo, you better go clean up. I'll see you at home?"

"Actually, that's what I came to tell you. My friend Rachel Invited me to her place to study for our math test together. I'll be home by dinnertime."

"Alrighty, Quinnie. Have fun. I'll see you tonight."

AN: As much as I prefer Faberry than Finchel, Since Quinn is taken in this story, I felt like it would make more sense to just have Finn and Rachel together. The same with Brittana vs Brittany/Sam. I can't stand them together in the show but it's just easier to make them a couple in a non-brittana fic.


	13. Chapter 13: Dates

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Thank you! You are an awesome reader!

jhoiMadz: Thank you. I used to play basketball too. Sadly I had to quit because I was in 8th grade, 5'4" and really skinny. The girls I played against were like giants compared to me. My parents didn't want me getting hurt. I actually got the idea for this story from a dream I had where I was playing basketball again and I was in Quinn's place for the first few chapters and I got in a fight with this hot girl on my team and then we went to change in the locker rooms and I caught her checking me out. Some awesome dream.

Oo-F-e-L: Thank you! And your English is pretty good.

Quintanna2: Here's another chapter for you. I hope you continue enjoying this.

AN: First off, I would like to point out that the places in this chapter are made up. They are based off real places and If you are curious about it, just ask and I will tell you the names so you could look them up. Second, I am unsure about how many chapters I will make but I have already planned something cool. You know how at the end of marvel movies today, there is a little clip after the credits to what the next movie will be? I've decieded to do something like that. After the end of the last chapter of the story, you will see "the end" and then there will be a little excerpt from what will be my next story. Since I have a few more story ideas, I plan to do that with the rest of my stories. And to think I only planned to write one story. Haha, looking back, "So close" was such a bust. It was too ooc and it was lame since it was based on my reality. Yay for fiction!

Chapter 13: Date Night

I got cleaned up and got dressed as fast as I could. Santana was already waiting by my car by the time I walked into the school parking lot. From driving around Lima to clear my mind a few weeks ago, I found a couple places that would be cool to explore with Santana.

"Hey babe," she said as she gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey San," I said.

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." We got in my car and drove away. I turned on the radio to hear Journey's song "Don't Stop Believing" playing.

"Oh I love this song!" Santana exclaimed.

"I don't think I have ever met anyone who doesn't like this song."

"Me neither. I don't think it's even possible to hate a song like this."

We chuckled and hummed along with the song. Our humming soon turned to soft singing and before knew it, we were both belting out the chorus. "Don't stop believin', hold on to that feeling! Streetlights, people oooooohhhhhhh!" We sang loudly. It was kind of fun to be with someone who I could be myself around. Like when I'm with Rachel and her friends, I tend to not completely be myself. I'm still friendly and I enjoy hanging out with them but they only see a small part of Quinn. Santana has probably seen all my sides. My mature side, my bitchy side, my sneaky side and now my goofy side.

I continued driving to the outskirts of Lima. I don't realy know too much about the town since I recently moved here but I'm pretty sure this area is an older part of town.

"Okay, Q. Where are you taking me? Please don't tell me you are driving to the middle of nowhere so you can leave me stranded and surrounded by the scary people from Courage the Cowardly Dog."

"Ahh good idea, San. I should have thought of that instead," I joked. She gave me a look and I giggled. "No, I'm not doing that. There's a place I found not too long ago. I was driving around town to clear my mind and I came across this really cool place." I pulled into a small but spread out plaza. There was a convenience store, a few shops. "Here we are."

I led her into a shop called "Lima's Modern and Vintage Boutique". The title was pretty self-explanatory. They sold many new fashions mixed with vintage fashions.

"Wow. This place is neat," Santana said while looking around the store.

"I know. Hey, San, How do I look?" I asked while trying on a pair of John Lennon style sunglasses and making a goofy pose.

"Cute," She giggled, "But you need this too," she said while putting a hippie styled headband around the top of my head. "Now you are an adorable hippie. Ooh, wait one second!" She quickly grabbed disco style glasses and an afro wig. "We should take a picture together like this."

"Definitly!" I told her. We stood next to each other and made a silly pose as she snapped a picture with her phone. "Send it to me?" I said after seeing the picture.

"Of course."

We shopped around a little more, playing with accessories and enjoying ourselves. Then I saw a pair of black boots from the '80s. "Oh my god, these boots are so cute!" I said.

"I can see you wearing those. You would totally be able to work them." Santana said.

"Maybe one day, when I get a job, I could buy myself a pair." I mused. We left the shop and I lead her into an old comic book store that was next door.

"Wow Quinn. How have I never even heard of this place?" The shop was filled with old comic books in plastic covers, action figures and other superhero merchandise. There was so much in the store. Then Santana noticed something in the front of the store. There was a rack of dog tag style necklaces with different superheroes printed on them.

"Look!" She said, "They have wonder woman for me and Spiderman for you!" That gave me an Idea. I took the two necklaces and handed them to the cashier and pulled out my wallet. "What are you doing?" She asked me.

"You'll see," I said as I paid for the necklaces. Then I put the Spiderman necklace on her and the wonder woman necklace on myself. "Since you're my Wonder Woman and I'm your Spiderman, I think we should have something to resemble that."

"This is the cutest and dorkiest couple's jewelry I have ever seen," she gushed. "Usually couples buy each other those cliché leather bracelets with their names and the date they became official inscribed on it or something. But this is too sweet." She gave me a peck on the lips and held my hand as we walked out the store.

Our next stop was a record shop. I didn't know Santana would be so interested in records. I just thought it would be fun to look at old records. It turns out she is a huge fan of bands such as Blondie, Fleetwood Mac and The Cranberries. I love a lot of classic rock and some metal like Iron Maiden and Metallica. This shop was like heaven to us. I learned that Santana's Parents had a record player and she was always looking for more records to add to her collection. I actually have a record player of my own in my room since my parents like to keep their styles very modern. When cd's took over cassettes and records, my parents replaced all their records with cd's and bought a stereo. When DVD took over VHS, they did the same with their movies. Thank god Blu ray players can play DVD's because my parents are already bought a Blu ray player. Santana ended up buying Fleetwood Mac's alum "Rumors" and the best of Blondie album. I bought myself an Iron maiden and a Black Sabbath album. We were both pretty content with our purchases.

We then decided to get an early dinner together. We stopped at this old pizza place called Freddy's Pizza. After ordering a pepperoni pizza to share a light went on in Santana's head.

"Wait a minute. I've heard of this place. My dad used to tell me about it all the time. He used to come here with his friends back in high school. He said that this place has been around for like forever. It's like a landmark. This must be close to the area where my dad grew up!"

"Really now?" I said

"Yes. He actually showed me a picture of him with his buddies eating here."

"That's really neat. I had a feeling this was an older part of town."

"We should definitely come back here some time."

"I'd love to, San."

We finished our meal and then we took off. "Theres one last place I want to take you." I told her. I drove for a little bit and pulled into the parking lot for a place that had laser tag and a glow in the dark mini golf course. Santana got really excited. We started off playing a round of glow in the dark mini golf while we waited for our turn in Laser tag. Santana took her first shot and the ball rolled off the boundaries for the hole.

"Here, babe. Let's try that again. I grabbed her ball and placed it buy her putter. Then I came behind her, fixing her posture and stance. I put my hands over hers and placed my hand over her shoulder guiding her swing. Together we putted and the ball went right into the hole. She turned her head and kissed me.

"How did you get so good at mini golf?" she asked.

"When I was younger, my dad took me with him to play golf sometimes. I was terrible at long shots so he just let me putt."

We continued our game which consisted of a lot of kissing and holding hands. Soon it was time for laser tag. We put on our sensor vests and our laser guns turned on. Everyone playing the round with us scattered around the room full of obstacles. I was standing on the top of the tower when I saw Santana coming towards me. I shot her with my laser gun making her sensor lights turn off for a moment. While I laughed, someone else shot me from a distance turning off my lights too.

"Haha. You deserved that!" Santana said.

"I did not. I hit you fair and square!" we chuckled a but and then shared a quick kiss. Our lights came back on and before I knew it, Santana held her laser gun right to my center light and pulled the trigger. She then ran off laughing.

"Sucks to suck, sweetheart!" She said while running off. When my lights came back on, I found a good hiding spot at the top of another tower. I crouched down and looked for Santana. I saw her below me through a section of the floor that was made of mesh wires. I nailed her there and then ran off to find a new hiding spot. I kept tagging her every time her lights cam came back on. Then I lost her. I knew it was almost the end of the round but I grew nervous. Where could she be? I went to leave my hiding spot to get a better view when I turned right into Santana who was standing right by me with her hands on her hips. She quickly aimed her laser gun and tagged me while I was still in shock. It's like that moment in the movie "The Phantom of the Opera," When The stagehand is looking for the phantom during the play and he turns around to be face to face with the phantom. Ugh, don't ask, Rachel made me watch the movie with her a while ago.

Anyhow, My lights were out in the blink of an eye and then the lights inside the room turned on signaling the round was over. Our results were listed by laser gun number. Since my number was 12 and hers was 13, our scores were listed next to each other. I may have gotten a way higher score than her but I still couldn't believe she got that last shot. By that time it had gotten pretty late so I drove Santana back to the parking lot at Mckinley so she could get her car and go home. We kissed goodbye as she told me how much fun she had with me.

"Really Q, You know how to take someone out on a fun and unique date. I would have been fine with a cliché movie and dinner but this was just amazing."

"Thanks, San. I had a lot of fun too."

"Well then, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. We could meet up at that place you showed me this morning."

"Or you could leave your window unlocked and I might just stop by for some cuddling." I laughed and kissed her once more. We parted ways and drove home. Not long into my drive home, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I pulled it out when I was at a red light. I saw a picture message from Santana with the picture of us at the modern and vintage boutique. I smiled and quickly saved the picture as my wallpaper on my phone. I don't think I can be any happier than I am with Santana


	14. Chapter 14: State Finals

Quinntana2: Thank you. Gotta love it when romance is as sweet as candy.

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Thank you. I really enjoyed the superhero tags myself. It wasn't originally going to be written but the idea came to me as I was writing the chapter and I went with it.

Boringsiot: Hey! Long time no see. Its been a few chapters since you last reviewed. I'm glad to see that you are still enjoying the story.

Guest: Why thank you!

jhoiMadz: Well its been around 6 years since I stopped playing basketball and from what I recall, I was always guard. Too bad I didn't know I was bi back then or I could have gotten touchy lol. I'm actually in college too. Second year. I wish I played on a college team but all I really do now is write and play guitar.

Chapter 14: State Finals

I had gotten ready for bed that night. I don't think I stopped smiling all night. My parent's kept asking why I was so happy so I winged it and said that I was really happy that the team was doing much better. I was about to fall asleep when I heard my window open. I remembered what Santana said about leaving my window unlocked and I did as she asked. I saw my beautiful girlfriend quietly crawling through my window and into my room.

"Hey babe," she whispered.

"Long time no see," I joked right before she gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yeah I know," she chuckled, "scoot over, I want to cuddle."

"It's kinda early," I commented, "Is it okay if I put on a movie?"

"As long as It won't cause your parent's to come in."

"It won't. I watch movies before bed all the time and my parents are already going to bed."

"Okay then." I saw the DVD box for Finding Nemo in my stack of movies in my room and grabbed it. The movie started.

"This is one of Brittany's favorite movies. I cry every time I watch it."

"So I've heard."

"You're an evil person."

"Calm down. I'll be right next to you the entire time if you need a shoulder to cry on or a beautiful girl to hold."

The movie started and I felt her tense up as Nemo's mom was killed by the barracuda. Then Dori came into the storyline and we were both giggling. The movie went by quickly and soon, the pelican took Marlin and Dori back to the ocean and Santana began sniffling. She smiled a bit when Nemo found Dori and grinned even more when Nemo found Marlin. The next think I knew, Dori was caught in a net with a bunch of other fish and Nemo helped Dori escape with all the other fish. As the fish swam away, Nemo wasn't seen. Dori notices him under the net and Marlin thinks Nemo is dead. Santana was balling at that point.

"I know he lives," she sobbed, "but this scene always gets me."

"Come here babe," I told her and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm such a baby."

"No you're not. You are adorable. Crying during Finding Nemo is part of who you are and its one of the reasons that I…" I stopped talking before I said anything stupid.

"You what?"

"Look, Dory is being silly again."

"_Bye Elmo!"_

"_Nemo."_

"_Oh, BYE NEMO!" _The movie went on in the background. I giggled but Santana wasn't distracted that easily.

"You were about to say something."

"Was I? I don't remember."

"Don't tell me that crap. You just said that me crying during finding nemo was part of who I am. Its one of the reason's that you…"

"It's one of the reasons that I-I love you. I love you Santana Lopez. I love how you act like you are tough but you cry during a pixar film and how you are scared of spiders. I love how you seemed to be all nervous on our dates yet you can be as smoothe as sneaking into my room at night to cuddle with me. I love how you love cuddling and I just love everything about you."

"I love you too, Quinn. When I first started falling for you, I didn't want to but I did. Quinn Fabray, you are perfect to me and I love you too."

We kissed for a while but it got late so we agreed to get some sleep. The next morning, I barely remember hearing her alarm go off. I was still half asleep and I felt her leave my side. I felt her kiss my cheek and whisper "I love you." I smiled and mumbled something somewhat close to 'love you too'. She han her hand through my hair and gave me a peck on my forehead and left.

Weeks passed and the basketball team was undefeated. It was time for the State Finals which took place in Columbus, Ohio which meant we had to spend the night at a hotel. We were all really excited. Principal Figgins was so happy for us that he supplied us with the money we needed for the trip. The team got 3 rooms, 4 people per room since there was 12 people on the team. Coach schue got one single room and my dad got a single room too. It just so happened that I would be sharing a room with Santana, along with Brittany and Sugar.

We got into the hotel room and put our stuff down. "Dibs on sharing a bed with Brittany!" Sugar shouted.

"Wait a minute Motta. Why do you get to share a bed with Britt? She's my best friend."

"Well I refuse to share a bed with Quinn. She scares me."

"Hey! I'm right here!" I defended myself.

"If you haven't noticed, Motta, Quinn and I are enimies."

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana. She was trying to be subtle but was about to fail.

"Just suck it up, San. If she's uncomfortable with sharing a bed with Quinn, then let her sleep with comfort. She did call dibs on sharing a bed with me anyways."

"Fine," Santana said as she grabbed her pillow and turned to what would be our bed and smiled at me.

We went to practice a little bit and then had dinner as a team. We all had a great time. When I got back to the hotel room, I skyped with Rachel. She started begging me to join the glee club once basketball season ends. The girl wouldn't shut up about it. I told her I would think about it and she squealed. She then had to end the skype session to record herself singing some songs.

Soon it was late and we agreed to get some sleep. After Sugar turned off all the lights and went to her bed, I felt Santana snake her arms around me and silently kiss my neck and then I heard her whisper "I love you" as I fell asleep.

The next morning Santana and I woke up to Brittany and Sugar getting ready.

"You two looked quite comfortable cuddling right then," Sugar commented.

"Shut up, Motta. It's your fault that I had to share a bed with that loser. You know that I cuddle in my sleep." I know that she was only acting like we were still enemies but that hurt a bit.

"Yeah thanks a lot Sugar. I would have rather fallen asleep on the floor, or maybe the bathtub." I snapped back.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch Sugar wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with you."

"Maybe if you weren't such a horrible leader, I wouldn't have had to take over as team captain and bitch at the whole team!"

"You better watch new kid."

"Or what, Satan?"

"You don't want to know what!"

"Both of you! Stop fighting! I'm sorry I made you two share a queen sized bed. Tonight I'll suck it up and Santana can share with Brittany! Happy!?"

I left the hotel room a bit angry. Sure we were supposed to keep our relationship a secret but some of the things that were said were true. I started warming up before the game and soon the rest of the team joined me. Santana and I barely even looked at each other during warm-up and It was clear during the game that we weren't getting along.

"Hey, Quinn! Can I talk to you for a second?" Brittany asked me during half time.

"Sure."

"Look, I know about you and San. Don't worry, I won't tell. Santana promised me something awesome if I don't tell. I wanted to know are you and San like Legit mad at each other?"

"I guess so."

"Well look at the scoreboard. We're losing. If we lose this game, we go home with no trophie. Either you guys go and make up or one of you two needs to sit out while the other plays."

"I guess I'll sit out then." I told her. I went up to Coach schue.

"What's the plan for the next quarter?"

"I was going to have you as center, Santana and Brittany as point gaurds and Sugar and Harmony as guard."

"That's not going to work. Santana and I shouldn't be on the court at the same time until we can stop fighting. I'll sit out. Put Santana as center and bring Marley in as point guard."

"If you say so." He said as he changed the layout. "Change of plan, girl's." Quinn is sitting out for a little bit. Lopez, you take her place as center, Rose, you take Santana's spot."

I sat down on the bench. "Hey Quinnie," My dad said. "What happened? I thought you and Santana were trying to be civil for the team."

"Sugar made us share a bed last night and it caused a little bit of a fight between us. I guess we aren't civil anymore."

"Well hopefully your decision to sit out will be beneficial. I'm proud of you, sweetie. You took the team this far."

"Thanks, daddy." I said sadly as I directed my attention to the game.

AN: I'm sory this chapter doesn't end happy. You guys wanted drama, there it is. But don't worry, this isn't the end of Quinntana. On the bright side, have any of you read the spoilers for the glee episode "I do." Ohmmygod! My fingers are crossed in hopes that the spoilers are true. And also, Yay, the Raven's won the superbowl! Woohoo! If there are any 49er's fans reading this, good game, you guys. The 49ers fought back well at the end of the game and I was about to have a heart attack. If my beer bottle was alive, I would have killed it by how much I was gripping it towards the end of the game. And for those of you who didn't know, Michael Oher, the guy the movie, "The Blind Side" is based on is on the Ravens. So congrats to him!

Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Keep them coming. Every time I see a new review I squeal in delight. You guys are the best readers I could ask for. Rock on!


	15. Chapter 15: Fixing Mistakes

Quinntana2: Thank you. I think everyone needs a little drama in their lives to spice things up.

jhoiMadz: Cool. Look at us with so much in common.

Guest: Thank you!

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Thanks. It was kind of sad even for me to write the drama. But all will work out.

Boringsiot: Ahh I see. I was afraid you stopped reading. I'm glad to hear you are still enjoying this fic.

AN: Sorry I have been slowing down on the updates. I just got a new job and that with school have been keeping me busy. Hopefully I won't be too busy from now on but I promise that I will make time to update at least once a week, if not, more.

Chapter 15: Fixing Mistakes

We ended up winning the game. Actually, we won all the games thus making us the State champions. I'm like the school celebrity now. Everyone looks at me like I am some kind of hero. I should be happy, right?

Well, things didn't go so well with Santana and I. During our second day there, after our last game, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and I were In the hotel room cleaning up. I don't even remember why we started arguing but I knew we weren't pretending anymore. Brittany tried to break up the fighting but then Santana snapped at her.

"Leave me alone, Britt! You know we are best friends forever and I love you to death but please, don't intervene!" She shouted.

"Umm, San? What does int…"

"Intervene basically means that I don't want you getting in the middle of this." Even when Santana is angry, she could read Brittany's mind in a heartbeat.

We continued yelling at eachother and Brittany got up and walked towards the door and said, "Well, I don't want to hear this anymore. Sugar, come on. Let's go hang out with Marley." They left the room as we continued arguing.

"Well at least I don't hide who I am! Everything has to be a god damn secret for you!"

"BULL SHIT! You go around pretending to be some badass from a bad neighborhood when you are really just a normal girl who cries during a kids movie!"

"I only act like a badass because I am a cheerio! Anyone who knows me as a person knows the real me. How many of your friends know the real Quinn Fabray?! How many of them know that you are a lesbian and that you aren't the bitch that people see during basketball practice?! How many of them know that you and I were a couple!?"

"Would you stop calling me a bitch!?"

"I'll call you a bitch whenever I want, bitch! Bitch, bitch bitch, bitchy, bitch! Answer my god damn question!"

"Well FYI, Rachel's glee club friends from lunch know I'm gay! I only told Rachel about you and I and only the girls from the basketball team see my mean side!"

"Really now?! You could tell a whole group of people which include Mercedes and Kurt, the school's biggist gossipers that you are a lesbian but you can't tell your own father!?"

"Coming out to family is hard! I'm not ready yet! Do your parent's even know that you are a lesbian?!"

"YES! I told them last year when I figured out my sexuality! And you know what!? They were perfectly fine with it!"

"Well you don't know my parents!"

"No I don't. I only know your dad from seeing him at practice. But guess what. Unless you plan on marrying some man one day or leaving home and losing contact with your parents, you will have to come out at one point!"

"I understand that!"

"No you don't! You don't understand how it hurts not being able to act like any other couple in this fucking world! I want to hold hands with you in public and kiss you whenever I want! I want to be able to have awkward dinners with your family like Brittany does with Sam! I want to know not only that you love me but your family does too! You know what, Quinn? People do crazy things when they are in love! I agreed to keep our relationship a secret to make you happy because I loved you! In the past, I disagreed with people who wanted to hide in the closet. But this hurts me too damn much! Unless you are willing to stop hiding our relationship and come out to your family and such, I can't do this anymore!"

"Fine! Don't be patient with me! See if I give a damn!" Santana barged out of the room slamming the door and yelling something in Spanish.

After we won the finals, we headed back to lima. By the time we got there, it was night. My dad drove me home and I unpacked and got ready for bed. Almost every night since the first time Santana slept over, she has been sneaking through my window to spend the night. Out of habbit, I went to unlock my window when realization hit me. She wasn't going to come tonight. I really fucked up this time. If I don't fix things, I am going to lose the one I love the most. I cried myself to sleep that night, clutching my pillow and wishing she was there to hold me while I emotionally fell apart.

So here I am walking to my locker. I went to talk to Santana just now but she looked at me and walked away. I got to my locker and started putting some of my books in it. I felt someone hug me and squeal.

"Oh my goodness, Quinn! Congratulations! I heard the news about finals yesterday! Figgins made an announcement and I'm so happy for you." She rambled.

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"You don't seem to happy about it. What's wrong."

"Santana and I got in a fight while we were there. I don't even know if we are a couple anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not the worst part. Today would have been our one month. She won't even acknowledge my existence." I started to tear up

"I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"

"I need advice. I need to get her back. How did Finn get you back when you threatened to end things with him?"

"Is that what it's about? She doesn't want to hide her relationship anymore and she's making you chose?"

"Pretty much."

"Maybe you should talk to Finn. He could help you in that area. And if you are concidering coming out, you could talk to Kurt."

"Hey, Rach." A tall, dark haired guy interrupted us.

"Finn! We were just talking about you. This is my friend, Quinn."

"Hi Quinn, I think I have heard Rachel mention your name before. Wait, are you the girl who made the girls' basketball team victorious?"

"Yep that's me. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise. Congrats on the win, by the way. So what's up?"

"Quinn here is having relationship problems and she might need some advice from you." Rachel explained.

"Wouldn't it be better if she talked to a girl about it?" He asked.

"Not necessarily. Remember when I made you choose between me or your 'reputation'?"

"How could I forget"

"Well, Quinn is going through the same thing. She's basically in your shoes and her significant other is making her chose."

"Ahh I see. Do you mind if I take her to like the bleachers to talk? It sounds kind of important."

"Go ahead, sweetie. I have to go work on some stuff for glee anyways. I'll see you in Chemistry."

They gave eachother a quick peck goodbye and Finn lead me outside to the bleachers.

"So tell me what happened."

"I was keeping my relationship a secret but the person I'm with doesn't want to keep it a secret anymore. I'm just not ready to tell the world but I don't want to lose this person."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the person?"

I took a deep breath. "Santana Lopez."

""Wow, really. So are you uhhh… well I know Santana is a lesbian but are you?"

"Yes but I haven't told my parent's and I don't like telling many people. Yeah I told Rachel and her friends but they are all open minded."

"I get what you mean. My step-brother, Kurt had to come out to his dad a year or so ago. Do you want to come out."

"I don't know yet. I just want to get her back."

"How much do you want her back?"

"More than anything."

"So there's your answer. I think we should work on getting her back first and then you could talk to Kurt about coming out."

"I guess you're right. Any ideas?"

"Well I don't recommend doing what I did to get Rachel back. Knowing Santana, If you randomly kissed her, she would probably slap you silly. Santana is the kind of person who wants to hear the words from your heart. Whenever Rachel gets mad at me, I find the perfect song where the lyrics perfectly explain how I feel and I sing it to her in the choir room. If you could get Santana into the choir room, singing to her might work."

"I think I might just know the perfect song."

I asked Rachel for access to the choir room and during lunch, I grabbed Santana by the arm before she could step foot in the cafeteria.

"What the fuck, Fabray. Let me go!"

"Just give me 5 minutes. After that, If you want, I will never bother you again."

"Fine."

I lead her to the choir room and had her sit down in one of the chairs in the room. I grabbed the guitar I used last time when I sang "She's so mean." I plugged it in the amp and made sure it was in tune. Then I strummed the beginning chords of the song and began to sing.

"Mmm, yeah, yeah

Baby please try to forgive me  
Stay here  
Don't put out the glow

Hold me now  
Don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the girl that I've become  
Oh yeah

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness that's tragical  
So help me  
I can't win this war oh no

Touch me now  
Don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the girl I've become

Lookin' back on the things I've done

I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

I'm here  
With my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you  
The shape of my heart

I'm lookin' back  
On things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
Or keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you  
The shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of

Show you the shape of my heart"

"Backstreet boys? Really?" She smirked at me.

"That's not the point. It's the lyrics. I meant every word I sang. Even if the Backstreet Boys sang it first and someone else wrote it, I meant every word from the bottom of my heart. Did you even pay attention."

"I did. The song is about realizing you fucked up by hiding instead of wearing your heart on your sleeve. It's about begging for forgiveness and a second chance while promising that you won't hide the relationship anymore."

"Exactly. I messed up big time, Santana. It's time to fix my mistakes and show you the shape of my heart."

"Does this mean you are willing to come out to your family and let us be public to the school?"

"It means that I love you more than anything and I will do anything to make you happy, even if it means that I have to come out of the closet."

She responded with a very passionate kiss. We broke the kiss and she told me, "I love you too. Those few days were the most miserable days ever. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you. I cried myself to sleep last night knowing that you wouldn't be crawling through my window to spend the night."

"I'm sorry. I was tempted to do so. It was weird sleeping in my own bed."

"You know, today is supposed to be our one month."

"Indeed it is."

"I was wondering if you were doing anything afterschool."

"I'm free. Cheerio practices are mornings only right now since the fields are booked afterschool for football practice."

"How about you come over to my place and we can cuddle and watch TV and such?"

"I would love to ."

School went by pretty slowly. I had Math class with Kurt and today we had a substitute so there wasn't much to do classwork wise. I sat next to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt," I said, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Well hello Quinn. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I'm thinking of coming out to my family."

"When? And what made you decide?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure when. I was thinking tonight but just the thought makes my heart beat like 10 times faster. The only reason why I want to come out is because I am dating someone and we have been keeping it a secret but it hurts her to hide her love and it's been hurting me too."

"She's not forcing you to come out, is she?"

"She wants me to but it's my decision. I don't want to lose her."

"May I ask who the lucky girl is?"

"Santana Lopez." If we were going to stop hiding our relationship, there should be no problem with telling Kurt.

"Woah wait? Santana-who-hated-you-because-you-stole-her-title-as-team-captain-Lopez? Santana who is also one of the hottest females in this school who could possibly make me go straight?"

"Is there any other Santana?"

"I know. I just didn't see that coming. If I were you, I would make sure I didn't lose her."

"So should I come out to my family tonight?"

"Honestly, the sooner the better. Trust me, hiding in the closet is like wearing a band aid. Sooner or later, it has to come off. Is it easier to rip the band aid right off than slowly peeling it." I cringed at the thought of slowly removing a band aid. "I remember when I was still in the closet, I was always paranoid that people would notice. If I was watching TV and there was a gay couple on the show, I could feel my face go red and I was worried that my dad would see. Oh, and then when Jesse McCartney's album, "Beautiful Soul," was released, I had such a celeb crush on him. I was always worried that my dad would find out about my little crush. But let me tell you, Quinn, I felt so relieved after I came out. Yeah it was nerve wracking to tell my dad at first but once I came out, it's like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders."

"So do you think I should just suck it up and tell my parents?"

"I think so. I know you can do it." The bell rang ending the class. I gathered my things and I thanked Kurt. "Let me know how it goes!" He shouted as he left the room.

School was finally over so I drove home. Santana arrived moments later. My parents were still at work so we had the house to ourselves. She gave me a peck on the lips as we sat down on the living room sofa. I clicked through the channels looking for anything worth watching. I stopped at nickelodeon since spongebob.

"Oh my god! Spongebob!" Santana exclaimed. I giggled at her and then I noticed something shiny barely sticking out from under her collar. I looked a little closer and noticed a metal ball pattern much like the chains used for dog tag necklaces. I reached over and pulled the chain from under her shirt and saw the Spiderman dog tag hanging from it."

"I haven't taken it off since you bought it for me. Well I take it off when I take a shower and such but I still wear it every day. You will always be my spiderman." I smiled and grabbed my backpack. I unzipped the front pocket where I keep my pencils and such and pulled out my wonder woman dog tag.

"I actually took mine off while we were fighting because It hurt to be constantly reminded that I skrewed up but I have kept it with me, either in my backpack or in my pocket." I put the necklace back on and cuddled into Santana's side as we watched SpongeBob. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too," I replied right before I gave her a peck on the cheek.

A few episodes later, we were pretty much in the same position. I heard the front door open and my dad call out, "Quinnie! I'm home!" I tensed up and Santana felt me do so and held my hand."

"Quinnie, how was your… Santana? What are you doing here. Quinnie, I thought you and Santana don't like eachother."

"Daddy," I gulped. "I have something to tell you."

Ooh a cliffhanger. What's going to happen? How are her parents going to react?

Anyway I just wanted to say, you know how if you repeat a word a lot or write the word out repetitively, the word will start to sound funny or it will look like its spelled wrong? When I was writing this chapter out, during the Quintanna argument, Santana says "Bitch" a lot. After the 5th time writing the word it started looking like it was spelled wrong. I wonder why that is. What the hell? This is my 3rd time taking psychology and I still wonder why that happens. Im gonna go google this. Rock on my readers!


	16. Chapter 16: Merve Wracking

Quinntana2: Wait no more! I have another chapter for you. I hope the wait didn't cause you to have a panic attack lol.

Tgleek1321: haha you made my day with that review.

Guest: Thank you! Here comes more to read!

Guest(II): Will do!

Guest(III): Thank you!

Boringsiot: Sorry, the chapter was getting too long and I was running out of time so I had to leave it with a cliffy.

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Really sorry about the cliffhanger. I was running out of time and the chapter was already pretty long.

Mavi182: Gracias por tu opinión. Es muy bueno que leas mi historia a pesar de que no hablan Inglés. Pido disculpas si mi español no es correcto. Estoy utilizando el traductor de google para comunicarse.

Dayabieberexo: I understand your opinion and to an extent I agree with what you said. Remember, Santana was just angry. I apologize if I'm wrong but I'm guessing by your strong opinion, you aren't hetero. If I am right and you are in the closet, feel free to talk to me about it. Again, I apologize if I'm wrong. I don't mean to offend you at all. Anyhow, you are right that people shouldn't come out unless they are ready, although, some people need a little push. Its like how some people will get ready to jump into a pool but then stick their toe in to test the temperature and then they chicken out because it's too cold. They just need to be pushed in to realize that it's not that cold. Also, please remember that this is just a story. My readers wanted drama so I gave them the drama they wanted. In reality, dating someone who is still in the closet is tough and can cause drama. I can't have this story going on forever just waiting for Quinn to come out.

AaurmaA: Welcome to the story. I'm so glad that you are addicted.

jhoiMadz: Don't worry, everything will work out.

Glee4ever123: Yeah I agree with you. I feel like if Britt and Sam stay together, they are going to burn down their house or something.

AN: I actually googled it. For those of you who could relate with me about repeating words, according to the internet, when you repeat a word a bunch of times, it has no subject to it. You could say, "The dog chased the mailman," and the word "Mailman" will sound perfectly normal. The subject gives the word meaning. But once you start saying "mailman" over and over, it no longer has a subject so the word means nothing. Without a subject, your mind starts paying attention to the structure of the word and your mind listens to the sound of the word thus making it sound funny. Cool, huh?

AN2: Sorry for all of the AN's and replies. I know you all just want to find out what happens to Quinn. I just want to thank you all for your love. I received the most reviews for chapter 15 than I ever have for any chapter of any story. So thank you guys. I think there will be around 4 chapters left. Now, onto the story.

Chapter 16: Nerve Wracking:

"Daddy, I have something to told you." My palms were sweating and my heartbeat felt like a drumroll.

"What is it Quinnie?"

"Promise me you will love me no matter what," I said while looking him in the eye.

"You are my daughter. I will always love you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I took a deep breath. This was it. "Daddy, Santana and I, we actually get along really well. Ever since that first basketball game where we almost bombed the game and made peace."

"So are you two friend's now? That doesn't explain why you two have been making it seem like you guys don't like each other."

"Actually, daddy, Santana and I are more than friends. She's my girlfriend. I- Im gay."

"I see." She said slowly.

"Please say something."

"I want you to leave this house right now. No daughter of mine will be gay!"

"What? But daddy, you promised! You can't be serious! I'm your daughter. You can't disown me!"

"Quinnie, calm down," He began laughing. "I was just kidding. You just looked so nervous that I couldn't help messing with you."

"Oh my gosh dad, you scared me! That wasn't the time to be joking around." My dad can be quite a comedian at serious moments.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I couldn't resist."

"So you are okay with me being gay?"

"Of course. You are my daughter. I told you that I will love you no matter what. I just need some time to get used to. I couldn't say I saw that coming. Are you going to tell your mother?"

"I was planning to. When does she get home?"

"Dinnertime. Santana, would you like to join us for dinner? I would love to get to know you better and I'm sure Mrs. Fabray would be delighted to meet you."

"I'd love to, Mr. Fabray." Santana said. "Anything to make my girlfriend's parents like me."

"Please, call me Russell. So tell me, Santana, I know you play basketball but what else should I know about you?"

Santana and my dad started chatting so I told them I needed to use the bathroom. While I the bathroom I sent a message to Finn telling him how me singing to Santana went and thanking him for his advice. I also texted Kurt telling him the news. Both of them were happy for me and congratulated me.

I went back to the living room to see Santana watching more SpongeBob.

"Welcome back, baby."

"Hey there sweet thing."

"So I was thinking…"

"Oh boy," I interrupted, "Thanks for the warning. Should I take caution?" I joked

"Haha very funny."

"You know it."

"You get your humor from your dad, you know?"

"Ugh that means I must be related to him," I joked, "So tell me what you were thinking about."

"I was wondering if you would be okay with making us facebook official?"

"I would love too. Shall we do that now?"

"Okay!" We logged on to our facebook accounts and changed our relationship status.

"_Quinn Faabray is in a relationship with Santana Lopez."_ It said. Within seconds, we were getting likes and comments.

_Rachel Barbra Berry: Oh my goodness! Congrats, you two! I'm glad that everything worked out. Quinn Fabray, While you are online, I wanted to ask you If you have given any thought to joining the glee club? Please let me know. *Rachel _

_Brittany Pierce: Ohmygosh! Yay! You guys are fbo! _

_Kitty Wilde: Lopez and the new girl are gay for each other!? I pray for you both. You should know that homosexuality is a sin according to the bible. I hope for both your sakes that god is forgiving._

_Kurt Hummel: This is wonderful! I'm already trying to make a couple name for you two. I'm thinking Quinntana._

_Noah (Puck) Puckerman: HOT! Can I watch you two kiss? Congrats Quinn. I had a feeling you two would end up together. San kinda looks like that Shay Mitchell chick you showed me._

_Sugar Motta: This explains SOOOO much!_

We were quite entertained by all the comments. Especially Rachel's. Of course the girl would bring up the glee club right now. I also deleted Kitty's comment. She must have Santana on facebook to have seen the status.

"You know she's gay, right?"

"Who?"

"Kitty. The only reason she is such a Jesus pusher and a homophobe is because she's gay and refuses to admit it. When I first came out, she tried to give me so much crap. I confronted her one day and she kissed me. Then she ran away and dropped her notebook and found some confessions. Not only did she have a little crush on me but I also learned that she barely even mentioned homosexuality to her parents and they told her that if she ever did such a thing she would be disowned. She's also madly in love with Marley Rose."

"Wow! I had no idea."

"So are you going to join?" Santana asked

"The glee club?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"I think you should. Brittany and I are in the club. It's fun"

"Don't glee kids get picked on a lot?"

"Not as much as they used to. Plus no one messes with the cheerios or the football jocks in the club. I know nobody will mess with you either."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Yay! I'll help you find a song to audition with."

We went to my room and rehearsed some songs. Soon it was dinnertime and my mom was home.

"Quinn, darling! Your mother is home. Come introduce her to Santana!" We left my room and walked out to the kitchen to see my parents finishing preparing dinner.

"Hi mom." I said. I was nervous but not as nervous as I was when I told my dad.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

"Good. Ummm I have to introduce you to someone. This is Santana. She's my girlfriend."

"Do you mean girl friend like a female friend or _girlfriend, _girlfriend?"

"Mom, I'm gay."

"Oh okay! I understand now. It's nice to meet you, Santana. I'm Judy, Quinn's mother." They shook hands. "Quinn, darling. How long have you known you are gay?"

"Since as long as I can remember." I said. I've always known about my sexuality.

"You should have told us sooner!"

"I'm sorry, I was just scared."

"There's no reason to be scared. Your father and I may have been raised from Christian families but we live in a world where anyone could be gay. You are my daughter and I love you."

"I love you too, mom." We sat down and ate dinner. My parent's absolutely loved Santana. They actually made plans to invite Santana's parents over one night. After Santana left, I sent Rachel a text message about how I was planning on auditioning for the glee club. I got ready for bed and unlocked my window, waiting for my dark haired beauty to come crawling into my room.


	17. Chapter 17: Out in the Open

Botingsiot: Yeah, I've read too many fics where either Quinn comes out and Russell doesn't accept her or he does and it just comes out somewhat lame. I couldn't resist throwing a bit of my dry sense of humor in there. The thing is, if my future child were to come out to me, I would probably say the same thing. The thing is, my future child would probably have 2 mothers and therefore shouldn't be too worried about coming out.

Guest: Thank you!

Daybieberxo: I'm glad that I could make you laugh. I'm also happy that you aren't too upset about Santana being a bit pushy. I have seen some authors and readers who let take their opinions to a whole new level. I love all my readers and the last thing I want is drama with my readers. Aside from Santana being pushy, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Awww thanks! I feel so loved! I am also sad to be ending this story soon but I am excited to start my next fic. It will be fabbery, brittana and oc pairings. I hope you read it.

Quinntana2: Oh that sucks. I'm guessing your mom took away all forms of technology as punishment? The last time I was grounded, My mom took away my guitar. It was torture. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mari182: Eres bienvenido! El Ingléses comprehensible para mí. Me algero de que amo a mi historia. I una triste que se terminerá pronto. Espero que lea mi proxima historia. Abrezos de USA!

Guest(II): Thank You!

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I work at a music shop at the front door, stamping receipts and checking in instruments and/or gear from customers. They usually have 3 people hired for that position so one person works the morning shift, one works the afternoon shift and the other person has the say off. Sadly, one of the front door girls moved to Cali so me so the 2 of us have been working every day until my manager hires someone new which is hopefully sometime soon.

Chapter 17: Out in the Open

The next day of school, Santana and I were chatting outside of my locker when I felt icy liquid hit my face. I hadn't been slusheed in a while so I rubbed the drink off my eyes to see who the jerk was.

"That's what you get you dyke," Kitty snapped at me. "Nice cheerio's uniform Lopez. It fits you real well. I'm hoping I get to see you work those cheer moves at practice today?" She said, trying to flirt with my girlfriend.

"Well if it isn't the little Jesus freak tramp. Why don't you do the whole school a favor and pull the 4x4 out of your ass and then just come out of the closet already. Just quit acting like you are so religious and admit that you like girls as much as any lesbian does."

"You wish. You are the hottest girl in school. Everyone knows that. I just don't know why you settled for this uhh whatever you call her when you and I could be dating the most popular guys in school. Isn't that what you want?"

"You want to know what I want?" Santana snapped

"Do tell."

"Oh I'll show you what I want, you bitch!" She yelled right before smacking Kitty across the face. The next thing I knew, the two were fist fighting and screaming at each other. Principal Figgins broke the two up and took them to his office. The crowd that had formed scattered through the halls leaving me standing there drenched in slushee.

"Hey, Quinn? Do you need a hand with cleaning the slushee off yourself?" Said Marley. We had become acquaintances from the basketball team and she was a pretty sweet girl. She followed me to the bathroom and washed my shirt and dried it while I cleaned my face and hair.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be so mean sometimes. I don't even know why I like her." Marley mused.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I was talking about Kitty, not Santana!" She defended

"I know that. You just said you like her. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. She's just really pretty and sometimes when I jog around the park, I see her jogging and she isn't her usual stuck up self."

"Marley, you have to tell her that you like her!"

"Are you crazy? You saw how she reacted to you and Santana dating! She will kill me!"

"No, she reacted to me dating Santana. It's obvious she has a little crush on Santana and a little birdie told me that she's crazy about you. You just need to make the first move. She won't kill you. How about you write a secret admire note and I can get Santana to slip it in her locker. Have her meet you somewhere. It will totally work." Marley quickly wrote out an anonymous note confessing her feelings and asking Kitty to meet her on the bleachers after school, and handed it to me. I got Santana to slip it in her locker before glee.

I couldn't be more prepared to audition for Glee. Santana and I had prepared an audition song for me in which she is singing background. I brought my Fender Strat that I got for my birthday a few years ago to school today and had left it in Schuester's office until now. I picked it up a few moments ago and now Santana and I are walking in the choir room holding hands.

"Attention glee club!" Mr. Schue announced, "Quinn Fabray, McKinley's basketball hero would like to audition for glee! I expect you all to give her your undivided attention."

I plugged the Strat into the school's amp and looked as Santana to see if she was ready. We were singing "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. After a while of trying to find the right audition song, Santana and I decided to take a break and we watched Shrek 2 and when we heard that song play at the beginning of the movie, we knew it was the perfect song.

Once I knew Santana was ready, I played the intro to the song and started singing

"So she said what's the problem baby,  
What's the problem I don't know,  
Well maybe I'm in love, (love)  
Think about it every time,  
I think about it,  
Can't stop thinking about it.

How much longer will it take to cure this,  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love, (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me,  
But I don't know nothing about love."

Santana joined in for the chorus and sang with me, "Come on, come on, turn a little faster,  
Come on, come on, the world will follow after,  
Come on, come on, because everybody's after love."

We continued our song, me singing and playing my guitar while Santana sang along with me during the chorus. The song ended and we shared a quick kiss.

"Welcome to the glee club Quinn!" Rachel said while clapping. The rest of the club joined in with applause as I was welcomed into the club.

After glee, Santana and I raced to the football fields and hid under the bleachers. Marley arrived shortly and sat above us, unaware of our presence. Moments later, Kitty was walking up the bleachers.

"It was you? You are my secret admirer?" We heard Kitty ask

"Please don't hurt me."

"I won't. May I sit?"

"Go for it."

"Honestly Marley, I never thought you would have feelings for me. You give of such a straight girl vibe and I thought you had a thing for Ryder and Jake."

"Ryder and Jake are like brothers to me. I'm actually bi-sexual but I have liked you ever since I first saw you."

"Really? I have been head over heels for you since I first saw your face in this school. I just didn't do anything about it because I was scared."

"Kitty, there's nothing to be afraid about."

"But my parents. They are like super Christians. They like worship the friggin bible. They would kick me out if they ever found out I like girls."

"And if they were to kick you out, you wouldn't be alone. My mother would love to let you live with us. I'm sure you have friends who will be there for you. If you like me and I like you, there shouldn't be much harm in dating. We don't even have to tell anyone. It could be out little secret until you are ready to tell."

"Marley, you are too sweet. How in the world would a girl like me deserve a girl like you? I don't think I do."

"You stole my heart, Kitty. I have turned many down when they ask me out on a date because I know my heart belongs to you." They shared a quick kiss and Santana and I left to give them some privacy. Marley and Kitty are finally happy together and I won't have to deal with Kitty being a snob to Santana and I.

A couple nights later, My parents and I were cleaning the house before Santana and her parents came over for dinner. Santana told me not too long ago that her parents had known about me from the start. I guess they can tell when their daughter likes someone.

While helping my mom prepare dinner, I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly cleaned myself up before answering the door.

"Hello welcome," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey babe," Santana said as she pecked me on the lips, "Mami, Papi, this is Quinn, my girlfriend."

"Well hello Quinn. I'm Ricardo, Santana's Father and this is my wife and Santana's mother, Maria."

"It's nice to meet you I said as I shook their hands and gave them the Hispanic cheek kiss greeting."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Santana just can't stop talking about you. It's too cute. I'm just happy to finally meet the young lady who brings a big smile to my daughter's face each day." Maria said.

"Mami, please don't embarrass me. I'm asking you just this once."

"Oye, Santana, I just want to get to know Quinn. I didn't bring any baby pictures. Relax mamita!"

I invited the family into the house and Santana took my hand in hers.

"Well hello there, I'm Russell Fabray. Quinn's Father. My wife is finishing dinner and will be out to meet you shortly."

My father got to know Santana's parents and they made small talk while Santana and I talked about our own things.

"You look pretty tonight," I said, "You really are rocking it in that dress."

"Thanks," she said shyly, "You look great too."

Soon my mother came out and introduced herself to the Lopez's. They all chatted before heading to the dining room. I learned that I was not only right about Santana pretending to live in a bad neighborhood but also that her family was quite rich. Her father is a doctor and her mother is a lawyer. Her parents seemed very polite and they seemed to like me. After we sat down to dinner, Santana's parents started asking me questions about myself.

"So Quinn, Santana says you play basketball. What else do you do?"

"Well I play guitar and I love photography and painting. Not too many people know about the last two."

"I didn't even know you paint," Santana commented.

"Yeah, it's one of my secret hobbies."

"Interesting. How about school? How has high school been treating you?" Ricardo asked

"School has been well. It was tough switching schools and starting at Mckinley at first but I still maintain straight A's."

"Very impressive," He commented. We talked a little longer until Santana stopped her dad from interrogating me. The rest of the dinner went well. I was pretty nervous before her parents came but now I feel like we are all family. I walked her family out when it was time to leave.

"Well, Miss Fabray, you seem like a wonderful young lady. I am delighted to have met you and your parents and I am happy Santana found someone as lovely as you." Meanwhile Santana and her mother were subtly bickering behind him.

"Oye, Santana. Are you going to kiss tu novia goodbye?"

"Seriously, mami? Why do you insist on embarrassing me?"

"It's my job as your mother to embarrass you. Now why don't you give her un beso?"

"Not in front of you. Please, just go wait in the car."

"Fine! But if you take too long, I'm convincing papi to leave you here. Bye Quinn, it was nice to meet you. I'm sorry my daughter has to be so easily embarrassed by me"

"She always does that and then threatens to leave me behind somewhere but she never does," Santana said as her parents walked away. "I'm sorry about them. Parents like to be embarrassing."

"It's fine. All that matters is that your parents like me."

"Well then. I'll see you later?"

"My window will be unlocked and I'll be waiting." We kissed for a few seconds and then Santana joined her parents in their car.

Weeks passed and it was the night before our 2 months. Since I didn't really have much planned for our 1 month, I made sure to make our 2 month special. I stayed late after school while Santana had cheerios practice and I got the school Janitor, Gordy, to unlock Santana's locker for me. I placed a bouquet of flowers in her locker along with a sappy love note and then went home to finish the rest of her surprise. Later that night, she texted me that she wouldn't be able to spend the night because she had a lot of things to do. I was a bit sad but that meant it gave me more time to get her surprise ready.

I woke up the next morning to a knocking on my window. I got out of bed to see Santana outside my window with a gift box in her hand. I opened my window and let her in.

"Happy 2 months baby!" She said pecking me on the lips. "I'm sorry I came here so early but I had to give you this before you got dressed. It's a little 2 months gift."

"Aww thanks babe." I said while opening the gift. I tore off the wrapping paper and saw a shoe box. I opened the shoe box and saw the vintage 80's boots that I pointed out at the antique shop we went to on our first date.

"Oh my gosh San! I can't believe you got me these! You are the best! I'm totally going to wear these to school today."

'That's why I came so early. I wanted you to have time to choose an outfit that matched with these so you can wear them today."

"Thank you! You are the best girlfriend ever! I was going to give you your present later but I'll give it to you now." I pulled a framed 1.5' by 2' painting that I made from beside my desk and handed it to her. I t was a drawing of Spiderman cuddling with wonder woman. Spiderman was unmasked and it was my face instead of Peter Parker and Santana's face replaced wonder Woman's face.

"Quinn, this is beautiful. Did you make this yourself?"

"Entirely. All for you, sweetie."

"I love you so much, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too, Santana Lopez."

She drove me to school and I opened my locker to see a bouquet of flowers and a love note. Santana walked up to me with the flowes and note I left in her locker.

"I guess we had the same ideas." She said with a laugh.

"Great minds think alike." I told her.

"Well played, my love. But I have one surprise for you that you won't see coming."

I arrived to glee practice early to see Mr. Schue already in the room.

"Ahh Quinn. Just the person I needed to see."

"What's up?"

"Coach Beaste wants to talk to you in her office. Something about the athletic program." I thanked him and I walked to Coach Beaste's office to see a note on the door.

"_Fabray, meet me in room 305"_

I went up a few flights of stairs looking for the room until I finally found the room number on a sign by the door. I opened the door, not reading what else was on the sign and soon realized that I wasn't lead to a room at all. Upon opening the door, I was greeted by sunlight and blue skies. I knew this place. This was the rooftop that Santana once showed me. Sure enough there was 2 chairs placed in the middle of the roof, one being occupied by Santana who was holding an acoustic guitar.

"Surprise!" She said as I walked over and sat down in the empty chair. "I know this song may say a lot and we are still in the beginning of what just may be the best relationship ever but don't judge me. I really do love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I do see us having a future together and I will do all I can to make you happy and for our dreams to come true. Plus you once sang me a Backstreet boys song one month ago so I think we should continue this tradition. I actually had Puck help me learn this song so I could play it for you."

She began to strum the guitar and started singing.

"It's in the silences,  
the words you never say  
I see it in your eyes,  
it always starts the same way  
It seems like everyone we know,  
is breaking up  
Does anybody ever stay in love, anymore?

I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am

ooh I see you look at me,  
when you think I'm not aware  
You're searching for clues,  
of just how deep my feelings are.  
How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide?  
All I know is how I feel,  
when I look into your eyes

I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything that I am ooh yeah

Oh there are no guarantees  
That's what you always say to me  
But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch  
Oh what I'm trying to say to you,  
I never said to anyone I Promise

I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
(I do my darling I promise you)  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again

With everything I am I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
( I love you I love you I love you I love you)  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am

You're everything I am oh yeah  
With everything I am"

"That was beautiful, Santana. I love you too." I told her, almost in tears as she ended the song.

"I really do love you, Quinn. I love you like I never love again, with everything I am. I will love you forever and always."

"Santana Lopez, you are the girl of my dreams."

AN: I'm giving shoutouts to whoever can guess where I got the Janitor's name from.


	18. Chapter 18: Like a Fairytale

Boringsiot: Thank you. I had fun with Santana's mom. I always imagined her mom to be one of those mothers who can't help embarrassing her daughter.

Skittleslife: Thank you. I enjoy making Santana all romantic.

Thenerdwithoutglases: I'm glad you liked the Marley/Kitty bit. I don't have the energy to write a full story about them so I thought I would put them in the story.

Falconsoftball: Right on!

Quintanna2: Thank you so much. I'm sorry it took so long for an update. I know how much you love this story.

Mavi182: De nada. Lamento que tomó tanto tiempo para actualizar.

Guest: Good job!

Tellmehmore: Welcome to the story! Feel free to be obsessed.

AN: The Winners of last chapter's contest are Skittleslife, Thenerdwithoutglasses, Falconsoftball, Quinntana2, Guest, and Tellmehmore. For those of you who didn't know, the correct answer was Ned's Decassified School Survival Guide. Let's give a round of applause to our winners and anyone who won the 2 other contests where you had to find the Jenna Marbles Reference. You guys are so smart! I think the saddest part of ending this story soon is knowing that some of you won't be there to review my next fic since it will be Faberry. I love you all and I hope you love the rest of this story.

Chapter 18: Like a Fairytale.

It's senior year now. Santana and I have been together for 1 year already. So far, the girls basketball team has remained the state champions, the glee club has won nationals twice and the cheerios have been doing great. Santana is still on the cheerios and I attend every competititiomn to cheer her on. Rachel and Finn are still happily together as are Marley and Kitty. Kurt and Blaine have had some rough times but they worked everything out and are the happy couple I knew when I first met them. On the other hand, Brittany and Sam broke up. Brittany realized that she needed to pull her grades up if she wanted to graduate this year and began tutoring with this genius freshman, Bailey. Bailey moved here from a small town in Kansas and according to Brittany, she recently broke up with her boyfriend from some studying abroad program she was in for a year. I mat her a few times. She has this quirky country girl personality but she is also very mature. She has long reddish brown hair and she's quite giggly. After a few months of tutoring with Bailey, Brittany realized how dumb Sam was. Brittany is still the bubbly and innocent sweetheart we all know her to be but she has learned a lot from her tutoring sessions with Bailey. When Sam tried proposing to her in fear of the world ending, Brittany realized that she was going nowhere with Sam. There was no future for them. She broke up with him right then and there and continued her tutoring sessions with Bailey.

After the breakup, Santana and Brittany rekindled their friendship. I remember the night at Puck's party two years ago, Santana hung out with me because she not only liked me but She was hanging out with Brittany and Sam started making out with Brittany so Santana was left out. At one point, Santana started crying to me that night because she knew that her friendship with Brittany wasn't what it used to be. Then Brittany decided that she wanted to run off with Sam to his place so they could do other stuff together so she left Santana with me. Honestly, Brittany is lucky that Santana can be as forgiving as she is. But from what I see, Bailey has made Brittany become a better person. Santana once again has her best friend back and I am happy for her. According to Santana, Brittany invited Bailey to be her prom as friends. Santana told me that Brittany noticed how upset Bailey still was about her breakup so Brittany decided to ask her to be her date to prom since they were both single.

To think that prom is only a month away is crazy. This year has gone by so fast. Santana and I have been submitting college applications in hopes of getting into the same school. We both are unsure of what we want to do with our lives so we decided to try to start college together and decide from there what we want to do.

I'm sitting in my living room watching TV on around noon this weekend when I heard someone knocking on my front door loudly. As I walked to the front door, whoever it was continued knocking until I opened the door.

"Santana! What did my front door ever do to you?"

"Quinn! Have you gotten any mail today?!"

"I think the mailman just stopped by. I haven't checked."

"Check! Right now!"

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"I just got a letter from the UCLA!"

"What does it say?"

"I haven't opened it yet. I want to wait for you. Now check the damn mailbox!"

I walked to the mailbok and pulled out a pile of mail and walked into my house, Santana following right behind me like a puppy. Sure enough there was an envelope from UCLA in the pile. "San, I got one too."

"Bring it over here! Let's open our letters together!"

I sat down on the couch with her. "So how should we do this."

"How about we count to 3 and then we open at the same time."

"Sounds fair."

"Okay. One… Two…Three…" I ripped the envelope open as Santana ripped hers. I quickly read my letter. My heart was racing. So many words on one sheet of paper just to get one point across. I scanned the paper to find the right words. Then I saw it.

"_Congradulations, Quinn Fabray…" _

I didn't have to read another word to know the answer. "I'm in!" I said in shock.

"You are!?"

"Look! It says that I have been accepted!"

"Baby, do you know what this means?! This means that we get to go to college together!"

"You got in too!?"

"Yes I did!" Our acceptance letters where thrown in the air as we began screaming, hugging and jumping. After a minute or two, we finally calmed down and we were cuddled on the couch watching tv.

"Could this day get any better?" I mused

"Baby, Could this year get any better is a more accurate question? I have the best girlfriend in the world, I got my best friend back and everything is falling into place." Santana commented.

"Ever since you became my girlfriend, it feels like everything in my life has fallen into place."

"I feel the same exact way. Quinn, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that since we are a couple, this question isn't exactly necessary but umm, Quinn? Will you go to prom with me?"

"It took you long enough to ask. I was beginning to think that you didn't want to go to prom"

"I just wanted to wait for the right moment. I already bought the tickets but I wanted to ask you properly like anyone should ask a beautiful young lady."

"How sweet of you," I said as I gave her a peck on the lips.

"So is that a yes?"

"You say that like there's another answer. How could I ever say no to you being all romantic? Of course I will go to prom with you."

Weeks passed and plans for prom were being made. I decided to go prom dress shopping with Rachel, Marley, Kurt and Bailey while Santana went shopping with Brittany, Finn, Blaine and Kitty. After a few hours of no luck, we found a small dress shop where we hit the jackpot. I found a perfect blue dress that Kurt said made me look like Cinderella. Rachel found a pretty pink dress. Marley picked out a yellowish gold dress that made her look like Belle from Beauty and the beast. Bailey went with a simple purple dress that hugged her curves and fell around her ankles. Kurt tried looking for a 'fashionable' skirt to wear over his dress pants but we talked him out of it and got him to buy a colorful vest instead. We all looked great. I couldn't wait for prom. We planned that we would all meet up the a week before prom to order corsages and boutonnieres for our dates.

Santana POV

I really wanted to make sure prom was perfect for Quinn. The 2 years we have been together have been the greatest 2 years of my life. Quinn deserves the best prom ever and will do all I can do to make sure she gets it. Shortly after I met her parents, they added me on Facebook so I decided to ask them for advice via facebook messenger. I learned that when Quinn was a child, she loved Cinderella and she would always pretend that she was Cinderella and one of her dolls was the prince. They told me that as she got older she dreamed of the perfect prom. She never cared about prom queen and such but she liked to dream of someone being her prince charming and sweeping her off her feet like a princess at prom.

While shopping with Britt, Finn, Kitty and Blaine, I told them about what I had learned and how I wanted prom to be perfect for Quinn.

"Well San," Brittany said, "It seems like your princess needs a prince charming. I know just what to do."

We walked into a shop that sold prom attire for both genders. While Finn and Blaine looked for the right tux, Brittany and Kitty started searching for something for me. They found a small female suit and a matching black pencil skirt. I was handed that along with a white blouse, black pantyhose and a red bowtie. I tried it on and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Quinn was surely getting a prince charming for prom.

Brittany found a short green dress and tried it on with a white suit over it.

"What look are you going for, Britt-Britt?" I asked.

"We'll all this prince charming talk has gotten me thinking. What if after we graduate, Bailey doesn't get another prom? What if senior year comes for her and for some reason she doesn't go to her prom? She's still pretty upset over her breakup and she's helped me so much. She deserves something nice and even if we are going as friends, she deserves to feel like a princess too."

"Britt, do you like Bailey as more than a friend?"

"I don't know. Sam and I only broke up a few months ago and right now, I'm just going with the flow and seeing what happens. Bailey makes me happy. I am still unsure if what I feel for her is like a sisterly love or more but I want her to be happy. I care about her and I feel like she deserves something nice. From what she tells me, her ex was a know it all and always wanted to be the smarter one in the relationship. He questioned her intelligence instead of treating her right. She's been pretty upset since they broke up and I just want her to be happy. I don't even know if she likes girls or not." I've known for a while that Brittany doesn't believe in liking someone because of their gender. She believes that she should fall for someone based on who they are as a person. She's had crushes on girls before so this wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Personally, I think they would be cute together. Sure they are 3 years apart and while Brittany looks like a young lady, Bailey still looks like a young teen. If they were to start dating, it might look a little weird because of the age difference but honestly, Brittany deserves someone like Bailey who won't dumb her down like Sam did but will also help her become a better person. The last smart person Britt dated called her stupid right before she dumped him. Bailey would never call Brittany stupid. She also wouldn't take my best friend away like Sam did.

I smiled at my best friend admiring her outfit in the mirror. Then I saw the one thing she needed hanging on a hook in the accessories aisle. I grabbed a headband with a mini top hat attached to it and placed it on Brittany's head.

"Omygosh San! That's perfect! Thank you!"

"What are best friends for?"

We all finished our shopping. Kitty settled with a navy blue gown and Finn and Blaine found the best fitting Suits. Finn found a nice black vest and Blaine went with a fashionable necktie. Everything was going to be perfect.

Quinn's POV

It was the day of prom. Rachel, Marley, Kurt, Bailey and I had all gone to the flower shop to pick up our orders. Marley bought a blue and yellow corsage for Kitty, Rachel bought a rose boutonniere for Finn, Kurt got a plain white boutonniere for Blaine and Bailey had ordered a pretty but simple green and yellow corsage for Brittany. I was looking at some pretty wrist corsages to get Santana but then Brittany texted me the day we were ordering flowers telling me I should get Santana a boutonniere. When I asked her why, all she told me was that it would go better with Santana's outfit. I tried asking Santana what Brittany meant but she wouldn't tell me. I ended up buying her a rose like Rachel chose for Finn.

I was all dressed and my hair and makeup was done perfectly by my mother. We decided to let my hair down and add some waves. I felt like a real life Cinderella. I slipped on my silver heels and soon I heard the doorbell ringing. I grabbed the container holding the boutonniere out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter right before opening the door.

I was surprised to see what I saw when I opened the door. My girlfriend stood on my front porch dressed in a black suit and skirt with a white blouse and a red bowtie. Her straightened hair flowed over her shoulders and her outfit was completed with black pantyhose and black 2 inch heels.

"Quinn, you look like a princess." She said.

"Thank you. You look stunning."

"You deserve your Cinderella moment. You should be swept off your feet by a prince charming who makes you feel like a princess. Britt helped me find the perfect attire to complete the fairytale."

"San, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Hold your breath. The night is still young. I promise to give you the best prom ever starting right now." She said as she handed me a container holding a wrist corsage. It had a green band with beautiful Gardenias wrapped around it.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said.

"It matches your eyes." She said as she slipped the corsage on my wrist.

I handed her the boutonniere and she smiled. "It's perfect. Red has always been my color." She said as I put the flower on her.

Then my mom came out of her room. "Girls! I found my camera! Before you leave, let me take some pictures. Mrs. Lopez is begging me to send her some pictures!" We smiled as my mom snapped many pictures of us. Then Santana escorted me to her car and opened the door for me. When she started the car, she messed around with her ipod and put on a playlist I hadn't heard before.

"I made this playlist last night. It's all the songs we have ever sang to each other." After a few songs passed, I heard an electric guitar playing the intro of a song I hadn't heard in a while.

"_I kn-kn-know a girl, she gets what she wants all the time…"_

Santana said that this playlist was made of songs we sang to each other. So far, I have heard Shape of my Heart, I Promise you, and Accidently in love. Thinking back, I remembered back before Santana and I were together and I sang this song with Rachel in the choir room. It was right after Santana drunkenly made out with me at Puck's party.

"San?" I asked

"Uhh I can explain."

"Please do since from what I recall I sang this song about you before we were a couple."

"Well I heard singing in the halls and I followed the voice and I saw you and Rachel jamming out in the choir room so I watched you sing. I started wondering if it was me that you were singing about but then I thought that it wasn't possible that you would feel that way about me. It was that moment that I finally accepted my feelings for you."

"Well you were right. I was singing about you."

"I know. I texted Rachel last night while I was making the playlist and she told me. You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I spied on you that day."

"I'm not mad. I think it's cute that you watched me. I was just confused because I had no Idea that you heard me that day."

We finally got to prom. Santana once again opened the car door for me and held my hand as I got out of the car. We walked in together to see that everybody was already dancing. We found our group of friends and danced around with them. Everybody looked great. Marley and Kitty's dresses matched the colors of Beauty and the Beast. Kurt and Blaine both looked handsome and Rachel and Finn looked wonderful. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that Brittany and Bailey were a couple by the way they were dancing.

"Hey guys!" Puck said as he joined us.

"Why are you so happy, Puckerman? I thought you don't like prom?" Santana asked.

"Well, Lopez, right now, you are looking at the Prom legend of Mckinley. I have just made prom history." He said as he pulled an empty flask out of his pocket.

"No way! You finally spiked the punch?!" Santana whispered in excitement. "How did you get past Sue? She guards the bowl like a hawk or something."

"I got a little help from her minion, Becky Jackson. The kid wanted to be a bit of a rebel since Sue pissed her off. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to hide the flask." He said as he walked away.

The night went on and everything was great. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel decided to take advantage of the spiked punch bowl. Brittany was busy dancing with Bailey and I was having the time of my life.

The DJ put on a slow song and all the couples joined in for a slow dance. I could see Brittany and Bailey slow dancing nearby. They were holding each other and Bailey had her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Have they kissed yet?" Santana asked.

"Who?"

"You know who. Britt and Bailey. I bet Kurt that they would kiss tonight."

Then I heard it. They weren't too far away but the music was loud enough that it could be easily missed. Bailey had lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder and said, "You know, I haven't had this much fun in a while. I don't remember the last time I was this happy."

"All I wanted was to make you happy. You have helped me so much and you deserve to be happy." I heard Brittany reply. At this point I can tell Santana was listening in too.

"You always make me so happy, Brittany." Bailey said, while looking Brittany in the eyes. Their foreheads were touching and there was no more than a couple inches separating their lips. Brittany smiled and closed the distance between their lips, giving Bailey a soft kiss on the lips.

"San, You just won the bet." I said. Santana turned around to see her best friend kissing her date.

"Fuck yeah! Hummel owes me 10 bucks." She said as we watched the new couple while we continued slow dancing. Due to our lack of attention, I bumped into some jock and I lost my balance in the heels I was wearing and twisted my ankle. I grabbed on to Santana's shoulder's as I tried to regain my balance.

"Baby, oh my god! Are you okay?" Santana asked worriedly as she helped me up.

"I'm fine, I just twisted my ankle." I said in pain.

"Do you want to sit down? I can get you some ice."

"No. I want to dance with you. I'll be fine. I said." I tried to put weight on my injured foot and ended up stumbling and whimpering in pain.

"Come on, Quinn. You are hurt. You need to give your foot some rest."

"I don't want to." I said sounding like I was about to burst into tears. "All my life, I've dreamed of prom. I always imagined the perfect slow dance with the one I love. I'm not letting a twisted ankle get in the way of my slow dance."

"Well then, my princess, It's time to be swept off your feet," She said as she lifted me bridal style while my hands were still around her neck, "literally." She finished her sentence. I turned my shoulders a bit so I was facing her. She continued dancing as she held me in her arms. I leaned in towards her and gave her a kiss on thee lips.

"Thank you for giving me the best prom ever." I whispered.

"There's one more thing." She whispered.

"What is it?"

"My parents own a little cottage by the lake. I have the keys if you are ready to make a big step in our relationship tonight. This is only if you want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I know it sounds lame but Santana and I want to wait till the right time to go all the way.

"San, I love you. I couldn't be more ready than I am right now."

"How about we wait till after the last dance. You should ice your ankle for a few songs and I can collect my cash from the bet I just won."

The rest of prom went by quickly. We had fun hanging out with our friends. Luckily Rachel had some Advil in her purse that she gave me for my ankle. Soon prom was over and I was in Santana's car as she drove to her parent's lake house. It wasn't too far away but I was so anxious that minutes felt like hours. We arrived at the house and Santana parked the car.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" She asked.

"I'm absolutely positive." I told her. She gave me a kiss before exiting the driver's seat, opening the car door for me as she carried me bridal style into the cottage. She lay me down on a bed and shut the door of the bedroom we were in before passionately kissing me. It wasn't long before we were making out. I started to pull on her bowtie and I soon got it undone, She began to unzip my dress while I unbuttoned her blouse. From that moment on, everything was heavenly. I saw fireworks and I felt like I was on cloud nine. Our bodies danced around beneath the sheets of the bed and everything was perfect. I don't think I have ever lived a day better than today.

We drifted off into a peaceful slumber while our nude bodies were closely cuddled together. The last thing I remember was Santana whispering into my ear, "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you, Santana Lopez." I mumbled as I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Happily Ever After

jhoiMadz: Thank you. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Btw, when can I expect to read another chapter of your fic? I'm anxious to read what happens.

Jtand: Good eye. A round of applause to you for catching the quote after the challenge took place.

Thenerdwithoutglasses: Aww thank you. And you were totally right about Bailey. That is exactly where I got the character from. I only wish I could have thought of bringing her into the story sooner.

Guest: Thank you!

Quinntana2: Thank you! You're Awesome! I have some good news for you. Although my next story will be faberry, I plan to write another Quinntana story after it. I hope to hear from you soon.

Mavi182: Thanks for all the love. Sadly, the end is finally here.

AN: The final chapter. I'm so sad to be ending this story. My first successful fic, come and gone. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I believe we are at 89 reviews. Show your love for me and let's see if this story can finish with 100 reviews! Any members who review this chapter will get a response via pm. Also, remember to stay tuned after the end of the story for a preview of my next fic. It's just an excerpt from one of the beginning chapters of the fic. I promise you, it is not the entire first chapter or any entire chapter. I just want to give you awesome readers a taste of what is in store. If you like it, know that I plan to publish the first chapter very soon.

PS: To all my readers who reviewed almost every chapter of this fic, you guys are awesome! It was great to hear from you guys after each update. I hope to hear from you all soon. And to all my readers, remember that I am here for you if any of you need advice or someone to vent to. Just shoot me a PM!

Chapter 19: Happily Ever After

The rest of senior year flew by. Graduation day came and went in the blink of an eye. I spent most of my hanging out with Santana along with Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Bailey, Marley, Kitty, Kurt and Blaine. The ten of us became pretty tight during senior year. Saying goodbye is going to be the hardest part for all of us.

With a couple weeks before we all leave to college, I start to pack what I'm bringing to college with me. Part of me can't wait. Santana and I will be sharing a 2 person dorm together. We will get a taste of what it would be like to live together. I know that can go either way but I think it's better to get used to living with Santana before we settle down. I do plan on staying with her after we graduate college and so on. The other part of me is a bit sad to be leaving my friends and family.

Santana is already packed up and is ready to go even though we have 2 weeks until we leave. I have been procrastinating so I have barely made a dent on my packing. Santana decided to come over to help me pack.

"Are you taking this trinket box with you?" Santana asked opening the small box that I used to store all the notes she gave me. "What's in this thing anyway?"

"Someone is awfully nosey," I said taking the box away from her. One fell out onto the floor. She picked it up and opened it.

"Are these notes from me?"

"Maybe."

"Quinn this is the note that I left you after the first time I spent the night. You kept it after all these years?"

"Yes I did, along with the note you attached to a rose and put in my locker the same day and all the other notes you have left me ever since. Call me weird but they are sentimental to me."

"You're not weird. I think it is incredibly sweet that you kept them all this time."

We continued packing my stuff and I smiled when I came across the Boots she bought me for our 2 months. I thought back to that day remembering how perfect it was. Then Santana broke me from my flashback to show me something she found hidden on my desk.

"Check it out babe. It's the team picture. The first picture taken after you joined the team." I looked at the picture as memories flooded back.

"To think our relationship began because of that team. Remember how we met?" I mused.

"Yeah, I was texting during practice since I was oblivious to the fact that I was no longer team captain so you grabbed me by the Jersey and yelled at me."

"And then we became enemies."

"Yeah well you made it so hard for me to hate you. That day you came to practice in short shorts and a sports bra. I was so torn. I wanted to hate you but you were like a goddess."

"So my plan worked," I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"After the practice where we first met, when I got out of the locker room showers, I noticed you checking me out. With that I tried to do whatever I could to get you all hot and bothered."

"You evil girl! I got hit in the head with the basketball because you were purposely distracting me."

I chuckled at her reaction. "Remember when I slipped cinnamon in your lunch?"

"How could I forget? I had to go to the nurses office and take Benadryl. Thank god you weren't too slick and you left the cinnamon in your gym bag."

"I didn't do that on purpose. I forgot to zip my gym bag closed when I came to school that day so it was sitting in my locker all unzipped. After my stunt during lunch, I tossed the cinnamon in my locker not paying attention and I'm pretty sure it landed in there."

"A good prankster would have destroyed the evidence." We laughed at those memories for quite some time while we packed my stuff.

"I can't believe we used to be enemies. I feel like I love you too much to ever do something like I did back before we were a couple…if that makes sense," I said.

"I get what you mean. Nowadays, I can't imagine stealing your clothes in hopes of humiliating you in front of the school."

"Nevertheless," I said, "I'm glad we made up and started dating. I couldn't be happier being with anyone else in this world."

"Agreed," Santana said while giving me a peck on the lips.

Time flew by and soon it was Santana's and my last night in Ohio before we left for college. Since the rest of our close friends were leaving within the same week, we all agreed to have a goodbye dinner at Breadstix.

It was great seeing everyone before we left. We talked about everything and nothing. Rachel and Kurt will be attending NYADA and they plan to get a small apartment together. Blaine will spend his senior year working to get into NYADA too. Finn got in to UB with a football scholarship so he won't be far from Rachel.

Kitty will be attending UF and Marley will be attending FSU. They will be close to each other yet we all learned from Finn that UF and FSU are competing schools. We all know their relationship will be strong to last through the competition of the schools.

Brittany decided to stay in Ohio and will be going to the University of Ohio. She discussed this many times with Bailey. Since Bailey would still be in high school for another few years, Brittany wants to stay close to her girlfriend. Bailey told her that it would be okay if she went to an out of state school but Brittany made her choice. She won Bailey over by telling her that she would be close enough to come home and have Bailey tutor her if she needed.

Our dinner came to an end and tears were shed. Rachel couldn't stop hugging me and within no time she began to tear up. While I held Rachel, I saw Santana hugging Brittany. Ever since Brittany and Bailey became a couple, Santana and Brittany have become even closer than before. Bailey was one of those people who are very friend-oriented and encouraged Brittany to spend time with Santana. When Brittany started rocking Santana back and forth while rubbing her back, I knew Santana was crying.

Santana's POV

I couldn't help myself from crying when Brittany hugged me goodbye and told me that she was going to miss me.

"Sanny, don't cry. I promise we will text all the time and we will be able to skype whenever you want."

"I know, Britt-Britt. I'm just going to miss you so much. You are the greatest friend I've ever had."

"Wow, I beat Mike?" Brittany joked. Mike may have been a good friend to me for most of my time in high school but he was a year older than me so him and I went our separate ways and he became busy with law school.

"You know you are my number 1 friend Britt. Forever and always." I sobbed.

"Sanny, I love you so much. You are the bestest friend in the world. I hope you know I'm talking in my old lingo because I know you love it. I know 'bestest' isn't a real word but it's my word and that's what you are."

"I love you too Britts. You will always be my unicorn." With that, Brittany couldn't even hold back tears anymore. We stood there, holding on to each other for dear life while we cried waterfalls. We finally broke apart and I went to go hug Bailey while Brittany hugged Quinn.

"Take good care of Britts for me while I'm away. If you hurt her, I will go all lima heights on your ass." I quietly told Bailey.

"Don't worry, Santana. I would never do anything to hurt or upset Britt. Not in a billion years."

We finished our goodbyes and Quinn and I got in my cars. I tried to stay as calm as I could knowing I had a surprise for Quinn waiting.

Quinn POV

I watched as Santana and Brittany cried in each other's arms. Those two had been best friends since like elementary school. They had been by each other's side for almost a decade and now they would be living in different states. I never had a friend I was as close to as Brittany and Santana are so I can't imagine how hard this must be for them. When they stopped hugging, Santana went to hug Bailey and Brittany came over to me and embraced me in one of her famous "Brittany hugs."

"Quinn, you make Sanny so happy. I haven't seen her that happy since maybe 3rd grade when she got a pet hamster. Please take good care of Sanny for me while you guys are in California. I swear if you skrew up with her, I'll seend my cat, Lord Tubbington after you." Brittany told me.

"Don't worry, Britt. Santana means the world to me. I'll make sure that I continue to make her happy." I reassured Brittany.

After we finished our goodbyes, I followed Santana to her car. She was still sniffling and wiping away tears.

"Aww San," cooed, "don't be sad. Thanksgiving will be here before you know it and we all promised to come home and hang out during Thanksgiving break. This isn't goodbye forever. It's more of a 'see you later' thing." I tried to comfort her as much as I could.

"I know. I'm just going to miss Britt so much. We basically grew up together. We're like Pinky and the Brain or something."

"How about we go to my place and watch SpongeBob? Would that make you feel better?" I asked.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Lets go!" We drove away from breadstix. I tried asking her where we were going many times but she refused to tell me. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the Mckinley High parking lot.

"San, why are you taking me to our high school?"

"You'll see," she said as she dragged me out of the car and ran through the school grounds. She picked a door open and ran into the school, pulling me along behind her. We ran up a few flights of stairs and Santana pushed open a familiar door. I squinted as the sun's rays shined through the doorway, revealing the school's rooftop. The place she took me many times when we needed time to be together without anyone else.

"I'm sure going to miss this place," I mused, " I guess we will have to find new places like this in California."

"We can, but this place will always have the most memories. I remember when I first showed you this place shortly after we became a couple. Back when we pretended to hate each other so nobody knew about us. It's amazing how far we have come and how much we have been through together. The drama that occurred between us during the basketball state finals, You gaining the courage to come out to your parents. We have gone on quite a journey together." Santana said.

"We have," I agreed.

"I couldn't be happier to be going to college with you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. There is no one else in this universe I would rather be in love with. Quinn Fabray, you are my happieness, you are the one who makes me smile. You are everything I love in this world. I dream of making many more memories with you and continuing our journey of life together." I saw her kneel down on one knee infront of me and pull out a small box. "When I ask you this, I don't mean for anything to happen right away. Good things happen to those who wait. Quinn, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Quinn Lucy Fabray, would you one day marry me? Would you take this ring and be my fiancé? Would you take this engagement ring to show that you and I will stay together and wed after we get our college degrees and settle down?"

I smiled at her rambling as she opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Yes! A million times, yes! You are the one who I want to have a future with. You are my true love. If some fairy tale villain gave me a poisoned apple or got me to prick my finger on a poisoned spindle, you would be the one who kisses me and brings me back to life. There isn't anyone else I would rather spend the rest of my life with." I said as Santana slipped the ring on my ring finger. Then, she pulled out a blanket that was hidden by the door leading to the roof and laid it on the rooftop. We lay down on the blanket and cuddled up together as we made shapes out of the clouds and talked about our dreams.

This moment, right now, is pure perfection. I know from this moment that this is who I want to be with for life. This is who I want one day start a family with and this is who I want to grow old with. I couldn't be more positive about it. We may have hated each other when we first met, but from this day on, I will love her forever and always.

THE END

"_Brittany's Cousin" Preview_

"_Well if it isn't the one and only Rachel Barbra Berry." I said. She jumped and turned from her locker._

"_Jared?! What in the world are you doing here!? If I recall correctly, you live in Florida. What are you doing in Ohio?!"She asked as she pulled me into a bear hug. Haha, bear, Berry, you know her last name is Berry which sounds like bear…you get the point._

"_I did. But my mom passed away a few years ago and my dad is in the army and he was sent to Iran or something so I came here to love with my Aunt, Uncle and my cousin."_

"_Well I'm sorry to hear about your parents but I am so happy to see you here! How long has it been? Three years since I last saw you?"_

"_I know. Who would have thought that I would have run into you here?"_

_Rachel was about to say something but was interrupted. "Oh there you are! I thought I lost you." I heard my cousin say._

"_B, How come Squirt is chatting with Berry? Did you introduce them? Are you trying to make her first day here miserable?"_

"_Well well, Santana Lopez. I haven't seen you since the last time I visited Brittany back when I was 7. I see you two are still the best of friends."_

"_Yeah well we will talk about that later. Now tell me, Squirt, what's up with you and Streisand over here?"_

"_First off, why are you calling me squirt? I may be 2 years younger than you but I'm actually taller than you now. I don't think that nickname suits me anymore. And secondly, If you really must know, Rachel and I are old camp buddies. We went to this music camp together. She went for vocals and I went for guitar. We shared a cabin with a few other girls and I liked pulling pranks on her. Then one day she pulled a prank on me and we became friends ever since."_

"_What kind of pranks?" Santana asked with an eyebrow arched up_

"_Like soaking her PJs in glow stick fluid or tying her clothes together into a makeshift streamer which I hung around her bunk. She ended up getting me back by taping one of those musical birthday cards to the inside of my guitar case so when I opened the case, "Don't Rain on My Parade," played loudly throughout the music room. The genius had the card well hidden so I couldn't find the where the music was coming from right away."_

"_Wow, Berry, I didn't think you had that in you." Santana said._

"_Thank you Santana. Jared, this trip down memory lane has been fun but can you please explain how you know Santana and Brittany. Wait a minute. You said you came here to move in with your cousin. Please tell me you aren't related to Santana!" Rachel began to worry._

"_Relax Rach, Santana is not my cousin. Think about it. What is my full name."_

"_Jared Amanda Pierce. What does that have to do with anyth…oooooh I get it. Brittany is your cousin!"_

"_Wow Berry, You sounded like Finn just now." Santana commented._

_Rachel was about to defend herself but was interrupted. "Hey guys, sorry we're late. Charlie was taking too long to get dressed this morning because she misplaced her shoe or something." Said a blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit identical to the ones Brittany and Santana wore._

"_Hey, It's not my fault. Quinn went through my closet last night looking for a shirt she lost." Another blonde girl who looked like the cheerleader commented._

"_Quinn, Charlie, This is my cousin, Jared. She just moved here from Florida and as it turns out, is a friend of Rachel's from camp."_

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Quinn and this is my twin sister Charlie." The cheerleader said. She had long blonde hair that was ponytailed back. Her twin sister on the other hand had shorter, shoulder length blonde hair and wore black ray ban glasses. She was dressed more hipster like and had a camera hanging around her neck._

"_I'm Charlie. And before you ask, we are actually identical. My sister and I are just very different and therefore some think we are fraternal."_

"_It's nice to meet you both." I said, checking both girls out. I haven't seen such radiant girls like them before. I noticed Quinn kept sneaking glances at Rachel and then would direct her attention to the group._

_The bell rang signaling that it was time to head to class._

"_Well we should get going. Would you two want to sit with us at lunch?" Quinn asked Rachel and I._

"_Fine by me." I said. "What do you think, Rach?"_

"_Well I usually spend lunch in the choir room doing vocal exercises but I'm up for a change in my daily routines. I would love to accompany you guys."_

"_Awesome! I guess we'll see you then. Lets go, Charlie. We don't want to be late," Quinn said, "It was nice meeting you Jared."_

"_See ya later!" Charlie commented as they began to walk away._

"_Uhhh Yeah s-see ya later," I said bashfully. Hopefully no one else noticed that. _


End file.
